XiN Senshi Universe
by NekoXyN
Summary: My take on the Sailor Moon story, and my senshi characters, mainly XiN.
1. Scroll 0

_**Scroll 0: Prelude**_

Star Senshi are some of the purest and most powerful beings in the cosmos, if left alone. They range greatly in power, but are generally stronger than all simple spirits. They inherit at birth a bright and pure starseed that is strong enough to be a _hoshihoseki_, or starseeds.

Star Senshi are inherently good. None would be naturally evil, however, most senshi are still flawed and mortal beings. They can be manipulated or filled with misconceptions to fight on the wrong side. Through time, evil beings have also possessed or tainted senshi into being evil as well.

While the male gender may inherit _hoshihoseki_, they will never become senshi. Some of these males do become protectors or knights that are able to henshin and even draw enough power from their starseed to attack. The males are still not star senshi.

All females that become star senshi live with dual identities. When she is awakened as a star soldier, she is given or finds a henshin object that she can use to tap the power of her starseed and change from a normal person to a senshi guardian with powers. Once transformed, her uniform could look any number of ways, but it will reflect her and what she protects.

However, for many senshi; some kind of centralized objects or talismans are usually present. Blood-related senshi always have similarly styled seifukus. She may have an item or weapon to fight with or she may just attack with pure power.

Star Senshi always have anywhere from one to three related elements that they draw power from. Their attacks will all reflect their elements.

All senshi have a place or thing that they represent and/or guard. Most senshi represent a celestial body of some sort. Similarly, most planets, moons and stars have senshi. Comets, asteroids, meteors and even galaxies might also have senshi. In general, the size of the celestial body relates to the amount of power a senshi has, though there are some exceptions. Those senshi that are not attached to a celestial body are generally less powerful than those that are. They often are meant to guard something or perform some balancing function that only a senshi could.

Not all people that have _hoshihoseki_ are awakened as senshi. Their power only emerges when it is needed to fight some sort of enemy. In this way, a certain senshi might disappear for generations but the line still continues.

Also, there are false senshi when a non-senshi takes a _hoshihoseki_ from someone and replaces their own starseed with it, in doing so, destroying their own starseed. While these people can transform, have a senshi-based power, and can attack, they are not true senshi. Their attacks are as powerful as the senshi that they stole a starseed from but they are very unstable and weak with a foreign starseed in their bodies.

It is around the starseeds that the senshi code revolves…


	2. Scroll 1

_**Season 1, Starseeds:  
>Scroll 1: Last Silver Moon Era<strong>_

The Silver Millennium marked a time of peace in the Sol system. These lasted for approximately five reigns of White Moon Queens, the last being named Selenity Serenity I. While a few nameless aggressors managed to disturb the peace on occasion, there were no major wars and all the planets and their satellites were unified into one large empire.

Near the end of the Silver Millennium, the Sol System was thriving with cities on all the planets and even on some of their moons. The center of power in the system was on Earth's Moon, where the kingdom called the Silver Kingdom rested. Each planet had a strong central government that bowed to the rule of Queen Selenity Serenity I, yet ruled over all of the governments of its satellites. The senshi of the five innermost planets were assigned to protect the rules of the Silver Millennium while the senshi of the five outer planets were responsible for keeping enemies out of the system. The nine planets that lay further out mirrored those that revolved closer to the sun. These far-reaching planets acted as the first, buffering barrier of encroaching forces. It was impossible to stop the negative forces if they entered within the barrier, so the Far nine planets could do nothing to stop the inevitable.

In this last era of the Silver Millennium the mysterious planet, Nemesis, grew dark and withdrew from the public eye. The darkened planet only kept contact with a select few; namely the Planetary Kingdoms, as well as the Royal knights of the Moon and Sun. This planet grew more and more troubled as its public profile grew grim. Its job as the kingdom that separated the outer planets and the nine far planets: Eris, Haumea, Huya, Ixion, Makemake, Orcus, Quaoar, Sedna and Varuna, began to fail. With the trouble emanating from the darkened planet, not much could be done as it seemed the Far planets, one by one, vanished into the depths of space.

This was quickly forgotten as within the inner stretch of the Asteroid belt, the birth of three children heralded the coming of the next generation. The Sol-Sun kingdom had its new princess; Erinu. The Earth-Chikyuu kingdom had a new prince named Endymion. The elite royal guards of the White-Moon had its new heir, a girl named Jeshi.

When these children became the age of two; the rest of the kingdoms felt great joy when their heirs were born:  
>Queen Crystallia Suisei of Mercury had a daughter named Ami.<br>Queen Aphrodite Kinsei of Venus had a daughter named Minako.  
>Queen Gaia of Earth had another child, a girl named Kimu; giving the young king Apollo both a son (EndymionMamoru) and daughter.  
>Queen Emberlene Hisei of Mars had a girl named Rei.<br>Queen Tempest Mokusei of Jupiter had a girl named Makoto.  
>Queen Mortality Tosei of Saturn had a girl named Hotaru.<br>Queen Oberona Tennousei of Uranus had a girl named Haruka.  
>Queen Tranquility Kaisei of Neptune had a girl named Michiru.<br>Queen Iniquity Meiousei of Pluto had a girl named Setsuna.  
>Queen Nyx Shisei of the darkened planet Nemesis had a girl named Meumi.<p>

Years passed and the now-reclusive Nemesis Kingdom rarely had contact with the other planets. Only at parties did the young Meumi see the other princesses; and then still from a distance.

When the princesses where young, ages of 6-8; the Negaverse struck. As to how the evil forces appeared, sources pointed fingers at the reclusive Nemesis Kingdom. (At the time, this tenth planet was called Planet X by wild fanatics.)

This is half true, as the Negaverse slipped into the Sol System by means of an awry experiment. The Queen Nyx of planet Nemesis oft dabbled in black & dark magics used to protect the Sol System from harsher entities of trouble: one of these sessions tore a hole in the space-time fabric; allowing the evil mass known as Queen Metallica to enter.

When Metallia finally arrived at the Sol System, she attacked the Far Planets first, laying them to ruin and gaining strength. The entity then attacked the Sun and tried to get a foothold on the Moon as well. She took a woman of Earth, one that was being trained by the Moonlighte House, into her servitude. The unfortunate woman's name was Beryl. Beryl had long loved the Prince Endymion of Earth, so she seized this chance at power to take him for herself. She freely called herself Queen Beryl, and dreamt of ruling over the Earth. Soon, Beryl had enslaved the Prince's four generals into her service: Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite, and Jadeite. Beryl intended to take the prince as well, but Metallia had other plans.

After three years of undercover-work, Beryl's evil forces were consuming people left and right. In attempts to halt that progress, the acting Moonlight Knight, Lady Imbria Tsuki, went to stop her former student. She then was snared by the four Terran generals-turned evil. Being caught in an elaborate trap, the Lady Tsuki was then changed into pure energy, (some say it was her starseed) and then consumed by the Nega-Force, as the evil force was now called. The murder-act by the forces of Beryl was a declaration of war against the White Moon Kingdom.

They used Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity's romance as a way to turn the Earth against the Moon. When it came down to the final battle, Metallia attacked the Silver Millennium with Beryl, the generals, an army of citizens from Earth, hordes of youma, and Metallia's spirits; seven of the nine fallen Far Planet's princesses: the Seven Shadows – the princesses of Sedna and Eris managed to escape this enslavement. The young inner soldiers died defending their princess. Endymion himself died while shielding Princess Serenity Usagi. Emotionally crushed, Usagi killed herself on Endymion's sword. Queen Serenity then sent her daughter and her court into the future and sealed the Seven Shadows in the Ginzuishou, which broke into the seven Nijisuishou. Selenity then died in peace.

Metallia, however, was not defeated yet. The Outer Senshi; who were too late to be of any other help, awakened Sailor Saturn's powers of destruction using their three talismans. To destroy Metallia, Saturn destroyed everything in the Silver Millennium Empire. Because of Serenity's dying spell, they were also sent to the future and Queen Beryl's base on the North Pole lay dormant for a long while.

Far in the future, the girls were reborn again on Earth in modern-day Japan. Luna and Artemis were finally awakened from a long sleep just as evil began to stir on Earth again. Thanks to Artemis, Sailor Venus was the first to awaken to her powers, but she masqueraded as the Moon Princess and fought evil in Princess's absence as Sailor V. Finally, Beryl's forces struck Tokyo in search of energy for Metallia and the Ginzuishou. Sailor Moon, followed by Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter awakened to fight the Dark Kingdom then and were joined by Sailor Venus, who was still pretending to be the Moon Princess.

The four generals, the five senshi, and Tuxedo Kamen all went in search of the seven Nijisuishou. Just when they got all seven in one places, Zoisite injured Tuxedo Kamen. Shattered and realizing her love for him, Sailor Moon cried a single tear that brought the Nijisuishou together into the Ginzuishou and she turned into Princess Serenity. Zoisite used the moment to capture Mamoru and take him to the Dark Kingdom base at the North Pole.

For help, the five senshi went to the moon and talked to the spirit of Queen Serenity and recovered Venus's Wink Chain Sword. They returned to Earth to find a man named Endo (who looked suspiciously like Mamoru) hanging out at the arcade. Soon, Tuxedo Kamen reappeared, only to be possessed by the Dark Kingdom and out to kill Usagi.

Usagi remained melancholy while Endo was around. Finally, she purified him with the Ginzuishou. Together with the other senshi they headed for the North Pole to fight Queen Beryl. By this time, all four of her generals were dead so only Beryl remained with her five Doom and Gloom Girls. As they approached, Beryl's minions killed off Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus one by one, until only Beryl and Sailor Moon remained. Metallia possessed Beryl for a final push, but Sailor Moon's friends' spirits came to her aid and together they used the Ginzuishou to defeat her. With the power of the Ginzuishou, the senshi were resurrected. Their lives went back to normal, but not for long…


	3. Scroll 2

_**Scroll 2: Starseed Rising**_

One thousand and seventeen years later, the reincarnated senshi, barring Moonlighte and Nemesis; Sailor Moon and her friends had just saved the galaxy from Chaos-Galaxia.

This act of saving the stolen starseeds had set in motion a grander plan in the cosmos. After two months in space, alone, a unique starseed had made its way to Earth and found a form to share.

A young, petite girl by the name of Jiru Setchi had appeared on the planet; her unique starseed energies awakening those of the forgotten status.

In Kyoto's busy district, an eighteen-year-old, brown-haired girl had awakened to her previous life's duties: the paladin for the young princess Usagi, aka Sailor Moon. Due to her awakening, her previous body surfaced and her once brown hair was now rose-colored.

Miles away, in a fishing business district on the west shore of Japan, a black/plum-haired female stared at her younger sister as their parents hawked their wares away, unaware that their eldest daughter realized her own true nature: the heir to the Black Moon, planet Nemesis.

Jeshi Tsuki and Meumi Yamachi were both in awe as their memories of lives past came flooding back to them. Senshi Moonlighte and Senshi X knew what they had to do: go to Tokyo and find the unique starseed that had awakened their former selves.

But they weren't the only ones looking for the starseed. An evil entity known as Dark Visor had his scaly eyes on the power of the unique starseed. Coming to Earth in the shadows of a meteor shower, the evil being set up his base in what was left of the temporal space of the Negaverse at the North Pole.

This turn of events, of course, turned up on Mars's psychic radar and the Sailor Senshi weren't all too surprised when youmas started popping up again, attacking civilians. Things got bad for the senshi after the first few attacks; given how the youmas survived Eternal Sailor Moon's attacks. It was then that Sailor X and Sailor Moonlighte showed up to the rescue, taking down the abnormal youmas with a combination of physical and elemental-based energy attacks.

After explaining themselves to the senshi, Jeshi and Meumi swore their lives to protect Sailor Moon, whose starseed they thought had awoken them. The two new senshi were wrong, and the starseed that had bloomed on earth continued to emit energy, slowly awakened another forgotten senshi: Sailor Earth.

After weeks without any youma-based incidents, the senshi planned to enjoy themselves with their new friends at the 2002nd Sakura Festival in Tokyo. But the evil forces had found their target.

Coming to Japan on a school trip, Jiru Setchi was also attending the Cherry Blossom Festival when the Dark Visor's minions attacked. The senshi quickly rebounded, only to be stopped in their tracks by the Dark Visor himself. All of them were shocked to see a civilian in the crossfire. Jiru Setchi had been caught and subdued by the youmas. Eternal Moon powered up her friends and faced the red-headed Dark Visor.

Eternal Mercury, Eternal Mars, Eternal Jupiter, Eternal Venus, Eternal Neptune, Eternal Uranus, Eternal Saturn, Eternal Moonlighte and Eternal X all attacked the hideous-visages of Dark Visor to no avail. The abnormal, power-absorbing super-youmas had the senshi on the ropes until a storm of sakura-petals caught their attentions.

Tuxedo Kamen had arrived just in time to see the most miraculous thing on his earth: his sister blooming from the Sakura trees. He knew it was his sister, because of the kinship he felt and the sign in her forehead. Kimu Chiba had been, instead of being reincarnated, had slept deep inside the earth, waiting to be called upon. Helios/Pegasus and the two Maenads had secreted the princess of Earth away after the attack on the Moon Kingdom, waiting for the call of duty. She had answered that call now, and brought the treasures of hope for the senshi.

The treasures were the talismans of each planet; entrusted to her care.

The Mercurian Hydro Sapphire, the Martian Pyro Ruby, the Jovian Electric Emerald, the Venus Love Citrine, the Neptune Oceanic Aquamarine, the Uranus Sky Benitoite and the Saturn Silence Amethyst. Awakening to the see the scenario, Kimu ordered the senshi to take the gemstones and transform.

The senshi hesitatingly did so, after seeing the Dark Visor turning to flee with his captive. They then reached a new level of power, and surprisingly so:  
>Gemstone Sapphire Mercury had fasterquicker, sharper intellect;  
>Gemstone Ruby Mars had more acute psychic abilities;<br>Gemstone Emerald Jupiter had superior physical stamina;  
>Gemstone Citrine Venus had more stratagem and seriousness;<br>Gemstone Aquamarine Neptune had the vibes of the Earth's oceans flowing through her and the ability to control the flow of water;  
>Gemstone Benitoite Uranus had the ability to race with the wind-speed and affect the wind currents;<br>Gemstone Amethyst Saturn had the ability to control her Death Glaive with her will and mind.

The Dark Visor was livid with rage as he sent wave after wave of super-powered youmas to destroy the senshi. Only by banding together with their new powers, did the senshi turn the tide and end the youmas path of rampage. With the calculations of Mercury and Moonlighte, they were able to rescue the unconscious Jiru and forced the Dark Visor to retreat. Garnet Pluto then finally showed up and cleansed the area's unconscious humans of any memories they might have gained from the battle.

After her cleansing task was done, Garnet Pluto explained to the other senshi that Jiru was responsible for awakening the new senshis' starseeds. Taking her back to the Hikawa Jinja Temple, Rei and Ami began analyzing the data of Jiru's starseed – which clearly wasn't human even though the body was.


	4. Scroll 3

_**Scroll 3: The Foreign Princess**_

The senshi discovered that the small, human female hosted a powerful, alienistic starseed that came from a far distant galaxy. Usagi flipped and flaked out; saying how their problems were over when they defeated Galaxia. Jiru woke up as well and freaked out herself, finding herself in the miraculous world of 'Sailor Moon'. Confusing the senshi more, Jiru babbled of how on her world, Sailor Moon was only an anime, and one of the best. Further discussion was unveiled as the senshi who fought Galaxia doubted the sincerity of the new senshi and just how they missed being awakened at the time they all were.

Only when Luna and Artemis, the White Moon Kingdom feline advisors, were dragged into the temple by yet a third talking cat; did things become clear. The odd-colored feline introduced herself as Stellar; the feline mentor to the great renowned Moonlighte Knight who was now Jeshi.

When the she-cat awoken to her memories of the past; Stellar explained that she was not in the intended city of Tokyo, and instead had been sold to a circus as a freak; a green-haired cat. Usagi pointed this out and wondered why and where Stellar had been during their earlier fights with their previous enemies.

The green cat explained that none of that was important; a story for another time; as Time indeed wove itself in ways beyond comprehension. The cat then explained the mystery of the Gemstone stages for the senshi.

It was during the Silver Millennium, when each of the planetary heirs became of age, they would receive the figurehead power of their kingdoms. So namely that planet's first-borne females would take up their full powers that laid in each of their planet's gemstone treasure when they became queens. Ami-hime would get the chilly and illustrious Ice Sapphire coronet. Minako-hime would get the beautiful and elegant Love Citrine tiara. Kimu-hime, since Endymion would join the Earth kingdom with the Moon Kingdom by marrying Usagi, would receive the Terra-Gaia Peridot Rod of Ruling. Rei-hime would get the fiery and beautiful Ember Ruby tiara. Makoto-hime would get the wild and strong-willed Electric Emerald crown. Michiru-hime would receive the Oceanic Aquamarine tiara. Haruka-hime would inherit the Sky Benitoite crown. Hotaru-hime would take up the Silence Amethyst coronet. Setsuna-hime would get the Garnet Time Rod; which was also a Heart-Crystal treasure. Meumi-hime, the mysterious tenth princess, would get the Tanzanite Death crown.

Usagi then proceeded to announce her remaining questions about the gemstones and where hers was. Stellar answered that Moon's powers still resided within the Ginzuishou and by resonating with the one or more of the gemstones, could unlock the power of the Gemstone senshi. Still more questions were asked on where the treasures of Moonlighte, Nemesis and Earth were since the trio did not receive theirs during the fight.

The green cat did not know, and neither did Kimu. So Mamoru suggested they go to Elision to check, since Kimu had the others there to begin with. Everyone agreed to go, with the alien-human's help. Jiru, it was decided, was to stay put at Jeshi's apartment.

The senshi dispersed; leaving Jiru with Jeshi and Stellar. The senshi had decided to solve the mysterious aura of Jiru later as they searched for the last few Gemstone treasures. If they were to better understand themselves and what they were to do against the new enemy, they needed answers. The logical place to start would be Elysion, the Dream Centre of the Earth.

But hardly the week had proceeded when the Dark Visor was on the rampage again, bringing enemies of the past along for the fun. The new aggressors were from beyond the grave in the forms of zombie generals: Malachite, Nephrite, and Zoisite. The Dark Visor had used his dark energies to return life to the fallen generals that queen Metallia had used.

They zombies quickly subdued a few of the senshi, Usagi, Jiru and Minako; but the trio was rescued as the rest of the senshi entered the scene. The Dark Visor appeared, turning tides again as he expressed his glee when his intended target, Jiru, sacrificed herself to give Venus and Moon a chance to escape. The senshi quickly freed Sailor Moon and Venus; then turned to face the now evil-radiating Dark Visor.

Sailor Moon asked Dark Visor just why he wanted Jiru; and while some of the senshi shouted threats at the darkened enemy, the senshi received their answer. Dark Visor replied that he and Jiru had a prior life together and he regained his memories in this re-incarnated life. He searched for a very long time for his princess and now had found her.

It turns out that Jiru had a unique starseed with limitless internal powers that could be harnessed and used do many different things. The Dark Visor went on saying that another source had informed him of this and had acted upon it, tracing the rare starseed to Earth. He planned to awaken the previous life of the starseed so that he could harness the powers for himself and rule the galaxies with her by his side.

Jiru, not following the whole story, told the senshi that she had no clue what Dark Visor was ranting about, and wanted out of the whole deal. The interaction with the dark being began to stir her energies in ways that terrified her.

Things turned very interesting as the Dark Visor teleported himself, his captive and the senshi into another realm so they could watch the glory of his victory as he began to extract and awaken Jiru's starseed. It was then that Moonlighte, Earth and Nemesis began turning feral, the aura of the emerging starseed affecting their minds and souls. They vowed to rescue this unknown princess from a distant galaxy and obliterate the evil Dark Visor.

Eternal Moon watched with distraught interest as Jiru's starseed bloomed, leaving the human body to turn into stardust. Something clicked in Moon's mind as the others cried out in earnest. Usagi powered up to blast the Dark Visor into dust and fired it at both him and the starseed – which was the thing to do – as the pure energies of Sailor Moon's attack were absorbed into the turquoise-colored starseed, negated the vile effects the Dark Visor had on it and activated the dormant powers.

The starseed exploded with power, as waves of silver, turquoise and ice-blue washed over the Zombie Generals, destroying the undead minions and freeing the restrain senshi

The women were amazed when the lost gemstone treasures appeared from the ashes of the dead generals. Meumi, Kimu and Jeshi barely had time to claim their treasures when the Dark Visor struck back with his full power; which turned him into a huge, demonic – guess what – dragon from the depths of a hellish, twisted nightmare. Unleashing a blast powerful enough to hurl the senshi miles away, leaving them barely recovered enough to see the wonder in front of them.

Facing off with the gigantic black dragon was Jiru clad in a turquoise, ice-blue and purple seifuku. The extracted starseed had taken the energies that Sailor Moon blasted it with, and configured the energy into a new form: the form of Sailor XN. Sailor XN had deflected the dark blast away from the senshi at the last second, but now the new senshi turned to the others and smiled. She thanked them for taking care of her civilian form all this time. She offered them a window of retaliation; a chance to fight their battle. It was their turn to fight back, and with the newly recovered gemstones of Nemesis, Earth and Moonlighte, the senshi did just that.

Gemstone senshi Ruby Mars, Sapphire Mercury, Emerald Jupiter, Citrine Venus, Aquamarine Neptune, Benitoite Uranus, Amethyst Saturn, Peridot Earth, Tanzanite Nemesis and Crystalline Moonlighte added their power to Crystal Moon's.

XN turned to Super Gemstone Senshi Crystal Moon and nodded, joining Usagi in blasting away the draconic form of the Dark Visor. The Dark Prince of the Negaverse fought back the best he could against such pure, strong energy, but knew he was losing. It a last ditch effort to create strife, he entered the vulnerable, crack-ridden plane of XN's psych.

Everything stopped; the flow of energy, the movement of her new friends, and the presence of the senses.

Sailor XN's inner self - a stripped and turquoise-skinned alien – looked around to find the scarily familiar form of the Dark Visor in the realm of her mind. There, in a blast from her past, both previous and current life, the Dark Visor seduced her, giving her promises to return to her true life, and using her true power – one unbound by the chains that the senshi had unknowingly put her in.

He explained that the power of Sailor Moon had used to blast her starseed had, on certain levels, shackled and bound her starseed to the pitifully polluted mortal existence on the planet Earth. After showing her the truth of his words – revealing the energies of the psychic/spiritual chains that hung all around and on her, pinning her starseed into its body – Dark Visor offered his services to help her break those shackles and become her true self. He stated that, once freed from the energetic chains, she could rule over the senshi, the galaxy and let her power soar among the stars.

The alienistic princess visibly swayed at such offers – not knowing why - but then realized she had things here worth living with; such as the innocent, ditzy Sailor Moon, the talking cats, and sparkling lives of her new-found friends. The Visor then gave her the chance to gain her own pretty friends, as long as she forgot about the senshi and lived with him. She retreated and refused; saying that she would find the knowledge of how to free her own pretty starseed on her own. Jiru-hime expelled him from her mind and returned to the outside world.

The Dark Visor laid a dark curse on her, foretelling her she would never be free of him and those who lusted after her powerful starseed – as her starseed would continue to haunt her with its own power.

Kicking him out of her psyche, Jiru flinched in her soul as Sailor Moon resumed movement and finally destroyed the Dark Visor. The other senshi ran up to see the sleeping Usagi in Sailor XN's arms. She smiled to them all and introduced herself as Sailor XN. After confused looks, Jiru offered to take them back home, and using her power, she warped them back to earth, and closed the negative space behind them.

After reappearing in front of a frantic Tuxedo Kamen and the three cats, Jiru changed back into her civilian form and fell into a deep, healing sleep. The senshi decided, as odd as the recent events were; that they found a new friend in Jiru and decided to accept her as a new senshi; a new friend.


	5. Scroll 4

_**Scroll 4: Diamond-sama**_

Weeks after the Dark Visor and the Zombie Generals were defeated; three familiar senshi appeared back on Earth: Senshi Star Fighter, Senshi Star Healer and Senshi Star Maker. Attracting public attention once again playing as the famous singers: the Starlights, the trio lured Sailor Moon and others. The Sol senshi wanted to quell their outrageous curiosity. After finally getting together with Seiya, Taiki and Yaten; questions again flew. The Starlights, similar to the events that led them to Earth last time, were looking for a princess. Usagi proclaimed her worry over the Starlight Princess, Kakyuu; but Taiki assured them that Kakyuu was in good health, as was Galaxia.

Seiya gave them the low-down on the scene after they returned home with the purified Galaxia. The starseeds were all returned to their homes, but Kakyuu was worried about a singular, special starseed. The White Starseed was one that belonged to the most revered champion in the universe, Senshi Diamond. This legend of the grandest, most celebrated senshi in the known universe was an old one. It stated that a pre-destined senshi was chosen to take up the artifact known as the Universal Diamond Seifuku to become the most powerful talisman in the universe. Only the chosen senshi for the position was lost during the Chaos-Galaxia threat; the specially-trained starseed long since taken.

The Starlights had a lead that pointed to Earth, since the starseeds were last clustered there. Other than that, they knew it was a female and so they once again became the singing sensation, the Starlights, to draw the female out. After many nights of discussion and, much to Usagi's reluctance since Jiru had just become her dear friend, the senshi decided that Jiru must be the princess the Starlights were looking for. On that decision, oddly enough, the short senshi couldn't be located. The senshi all agreed to search for their new friend and did so all that day until they went home empty handed. Usagi was just about to freak out, despite the calm words from Jeshi. The two Moon reincarnates found Jiru in nearby, newly renovated park, talking to a black-haired woman.

After spotting the two moon females, the woman fled, leaving Jiru confused as she returned to the temple. Questions were asked as to who the black-haired woman was, were Jiru was the past couple days. Jiru said the woman's name was Chami Tsuikoe. Jeshi pried further, but Jiru said she didn't know anything more. The woman had spoken in a language beyond Jiru's understanding.

That night the Starlights made a surprise visit, kidnapping Jiru with a silence that left even Jeshi – with her newly awakened senses of her previous life as the Moonlighte Paladin - undisturbed. The rash Seiya had a hunch that Jiru was somehow linked to the starseed they were looking for. After refusing to return Jiru to the senshi, Usagi was shocked that Seiya would do such a thing and the senshi – minus Usagi and Jeshi; as she remained neutral – renounced their friendship to the Starlights.

Things got very interesting when the woman, Chami Tsuikoe, approached the senshi (not the Starlights). She introduced herself as her namesake: Sailor Card. She explained that she had no memories of such a life that normal humans would have; being born, having parents, memories of having a childhood and such. Chami was inexplicably drawn to Japan to seek answers. She was getting nowhere until the events at the Sakura Festival, when the youmas had attacked. Setsuna explained that the spells she cast would have altered normal human memories. Chami explained that she still remembered the attack and continued to search for the Sailor Senshi.

It was then that Kimu and Jeshi realized that this was the princess the Starlights were searching for. They urged Chami to reveal herself to the Starlights and command them to release Jiru. Chami refused this, only to say that she was disgusted with the thought of being some sort of super-powered alien-warrior. Usagi then related her own feelings to Chami, speaking of the fight against Chaos Galaxia. Chami, frightened by such an overload of information, refused and left; leaving the senshi clueless on how to solve their problem.

Meanwhile, in North America, the Starlights began their tour; pleasing their millions of fans there. They had brought Jiru along, still trying to convince her to go with them and take up the job as the goddess Diamond. Jiru had no clue what they were talking about, and refused to be goddess of anything. However, over the month, her unwillingness slowly became a reluctant urge of understanding. The curse that the Dark Visor had put on her still rang in her psyche, and maybe – just maybe – taking the role that the Starlights had explained to her would break her starseed of the energy-based chains that held her to human form. Then, telling the whole story to the Starlights, Jiru grew frantic, wanting to stop evil from possibly grasping the diamond's power.

A month later, after failing to get anywhere with their diamond-based mystery; the Starlights returned home to Japan with resigned Jiru. Usagi was the first and only one to greet them at their arrival. The blonde-haired princess was utterly relieved to see Jiru again and promptly began chewing Seiya out about kidnapping. Seiya stood, took it and then apologized afterward, stating that Jiru wasn't the one they were looking for. Usagi accepted their apology as Jiru explained that she went along to help the Starlights try to solve the dilemma.

Jiru informed Usagi of what she learned while with the Starlights (apparently developing a crush on the male Kou Yaten). Apparently the so-called Diamond Seifuku needed an owner; as it was an object of power, and bound to attract so many beings in the cosmos – it was the evil that worried XN. Jiru had finally decided that she would be the one to do this, sacrificing herself for the good of the universe. Usagi promptly shut Jiru down, refusing to let Jiru sacrifice again, for such a permanent, personality-changing event. The Starlights (mostly a pining male Yaten, since the Starlight fell head over heels in love with the girl's unique, quarky personality), for lack of progress, agreed; saying that it was important that they find the rightful heir or anything could happen: good, bad, known or unknown.

Usagi sighed and took the four back home; upsetting the rest of the senshi when the Starlights appeared in Rei's temple. Ami and Jeshi, however, still remembered the encounter with Chami. The level-headed Mercury senshi relayed the encounter with Chami to the Starlights as the furious Moonlighte senshi informed Seiya if she ever pulled a kidnapping stunt like that again, Jeshi would personally escort her to the Pearly Gates. Kimu, the first to forgive the Starlights, commented that they should find Chami again and introduce her to the Starlights. The group agreed, since the trio found no leads while on their American tour.

However, Mamoru had already found Chami. At the job he worked at. She was hitting on him…profusely. So at the end of a long, normal work-week, Mamoru was shocked to see Chami henshin into a senshi; thwarting a robbery. The Starlights were on the scene nearly instantaneously. They confronted Chami/Sailor Card and knew that she was the one they had been searching for. The senshi argued over the best way to approach the delicate situation as Seiya forged ahead and pressured Chami to do her duty and leave earth.

Chami listened to their stories of her presumed destiny and broke down; terrified of the future. She wept as she spewed forth her fears of her uncertainty. She stated that she was weak of mind, body and spirit. She had never been anything special in her life and had been running since her starseed was taken nearly fifty years ago. Chami had expected her life to be that of the Hollywood star: famous, pampered and cushioned. Her fateful death at Chaos's hand had broken her self-confidence and mental-security:

Hesitation; Broken Self-Trust:

'_I remember…I remember being chased by tainted gold; being hunted by senshi with no seeds within them. They were after something inside me. They hunted after it mercilessly. They wanted it bad. The senshi around me fell fighting off the tainted Gold's minions. The senshi told me to run. So I ran. I ran until I came to a backwards planet that was green and teeming with life. But it was no use. The tainted Golden one had found me anyway. I stood and fought back the best I knew how; but with a single blast; I had lost it all. My starseed, the thing that was meant to be strengthened into the thing that protected everyone, was taken._

_While my body was gone, I still retained sentient thoughts and consciousness. I watched…sensed…everything that happened. The many lives that were taken away just like mine; the starseeds stolen and warped. It was my job to have prevented this. I didn't know what to do but watch until the tainted Golden one had stolen nearly every bright Starseed. Then came the glow of a spectacular starseed; one so bright and warm I thought I could return to life merely by basking in its light. It never happened; weeks went on as starseeds surrounding that bright starseed were taken; one by one.'_

Chami retold her story of the events with Sailor Moon and Chaos Galaxia. The group was surprised at how accurate Chami was. Sensing the truth of the woman's words, the senshi agreed that it was indeed Chami's place to become Senshi Diamond. Usagi finally convinced Chami to take her destiny into her own hands; if she wanted to protect starseeds like that. XN mentioned; that having gone through that episode, Chami just might have been tempered into a better person to take such a celestial mantle like the Universe-Diamond. Chami thanked Sailor Moon and friends and after an evening of fare-wells; left with the Starlights.

Weeks later; a meteor shower was visible only in Japan. One such meteor crash-landed in the park in which Chami had met Jiru in. The senshi were the only ones to see this; and went to investigate. The crashed meteor held nothing ominous or destructive, but revealed itself in a sparkling grand vista. The crash site was littered with diamonds – both cut and uncut. The felines suggested the senshi could use the diamonds to boost their 'senshi bank account', which the most sensible thing to do. The senshi quickly took the advice and sold the meteor fragments for raw cash to put into the 'senshi bank-account'.

The group eventually found out that the diamond-like meteor shower was a gift from Chami to show her thanks to Sailor Moon and Sailor XN. Another odd event connected to the meteor crash was when Artemis went catatonic and led Jiru to the largest of the meteoric debris – a tennis-ball-sized, impressively cut high-grade diamond. The stone was a rare type of adamant gem, like the Ginzuishou, only twice as harder than the Venus Wink Chain sword and three times as condensed as normal earth diamonds.

The white cat had strange dreams of its location; and after leading Jiru there, the lotus-shaped adamant fragment was claimed and analyzed. After being exposed to the jewel, Sailor XN underwent a fundamental change and turned into Senshi XiN and found she could easily control her new and different powers by focusing her thoughts through the meteoric stone, which was dubbed the Empyrium Silver Diamond/_Rhhendyey_. The senshi all noted the diamond acted like the Sol Gemstone Treasures and it was agreed upon that the celestial diamond was XiN's gemstone treasure.

As for the purpose of the diamond-based gift from Chami and the heavens; the senshi did not know. It was up to the future to showcase the glory of the diamond-like meteor…


	6. Scroll 5

_**Season 2: Evil's Rise:  
>Scroll 5: Dark Mercury<strong>_

_Prelude_: At the dawn of the twenty-first century, the earth was a lush and fertile planet. The human race was achieving glory and surpassing itself more than ever before. And in a place called Tokyo, thirteen young women with magical powers fought back the tides of darkness and ensured the future of their world and their galaxy.

A piece of rock over twenty miles in diameter changed all that in a heartbeat! The rock hit the Earth with the force of a 500-megaton nuclear explosion, killing over a billion people and creating an ice age the likes of which the world had never seen before. For a thousand years ice and snow, deep-freezing all life on the planet blanketed the Earth, including those twelve magical females. (Pluto was guarding the Time Gate.)

It wasn't until the end of the third millennium A.D. that the world began to thaw. The sun's energies finally melted the forbidding ice enough so that all that had been frozen for so long emerged and bloomed as before. It was at the dawn of the 30th century A.D., that human culture flourished once again. United under a common threat from another world, the humans placed their capital in the city of Tokyo, where two rulers came to power.

They were Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion. Along with their allies, the thirteen magical Senshi, they ushered in an era of peace and prosperity on the planet the likes of which the world had never seen.

However, the two rulers were not yet married. The ice age had prevented such a union. In order to validate their rule, and of course to vindicate the destiny written in the stars for them and their own true love, they set a wedding date.

On that long awaited, fateful day; Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion did indeed get married. Their joy was very short lived as evil forces out of nowhere attacked the Crystal Palace; sending the senshi rushing to get their defenses up. Moonlighte took command of the National Guard as the others rushed to get their henshin tools, which was located in another part of the palace.

Moonlighte gathered the visiting Starlights and the Asteroid-Amazoness senshi (Pallas, Vesta, Juno, Ida and Ceres) and began the first wave of senshi-based defense as the offending alien spaceship attacked with countless youmas. As the other senshi rushed to transform, the head of the attack quickly appeared, shocking the Moonlighte-led defense team as well as slaughtering them.

Senshi Moon and her friends finally came onto the scene and picked up, unknowingly, where Moonlighte left off: attacking the youmas. The battle rages for minutes until the monsters pulled back, making way for the main power. The senshi fretted for minutes after an announcement from Mercury saying their enemy had incalculable power that read the same as her own.

The enemy was one of their own: Dark Mercury, a horrid twist of fate from the far future. After catching the senshi off-guard; Dark Mercury began the slaughter, starting first with Uranus, then Saturn, XiN and Nemesis. Sailor Moon was shocked to hear that others yet had fallen before, and the battle went downhill from there until only Sailor Moon was left. D.M. was about to kill her until the pinned Senshi Pluto stepped in and teleported Serenity into the past. This moved enraged D.M. senseless as she went back to her dark fleet of starships to plot her revenge; leaving Crystal Tokyo burning…

In the later-part of the year 2003, the future Serenity crash-landed on a car, setting in motion yet another cosmic plan. At first, the senshi were wary, thinking the new Sailor Moon a farce, a plan of yet unseen enemies, but things quickly figured out as the senshi used their heads. Although they weren't quite prepared when Dark Mercury came calling, they did manage to heal the near-dead Serenity from the future. Gaining knowledge and experiencing D-Mercury's wrath first hand, the fight began.

The fight continued as the Future Serenity told bits of her encounter from the future. Things went nowhere until Senshi Pluto arrived with a back-up plan and spiced things up. Her select team of energetic intergalactic fighters was surprising to all: Ann, Alan, the Starlights and a shocking face from the past: Jadeite; had shown up to help take D.M. down. Jadeite managed to ruffle D.M.'s feathers slightly, until Dark Mercury stopped play-acting and began draining Jadeite of his very life-force. He was on death's doorstep until the present Mercury stepped in and clobbered D.M. with her emotionally-fueled attack.

The fight continued until the timely arrive of the Outers, whom all were out on a camping trip at the time of D.M's arrival. Dialogue was exchanged between the enemy and the senshi until Saturn jumped in and managed to pin Dark Mercury into immobility.

Saturn had decided to use her Death-Reborn powers and, forcing Meumi to teleport Hotaru and Dark Mercury to the core of planet Nemesis – the only place able to hold such a power move - Saturn used her forbidden powers to finish off Dark Mercury.

The senshi, Jadeite, Starlights, Ann and Alan were overrun by a morbidly curious city crowd with many questions of the terrible situation. The city-life of Tokyo had been irrevocably caught in the crossfire of the fight, as the army and some innocent by-standers were casualties of Dark Mercury. There was no covering such events up and Pluto announced they would have a press conference later and the grieving senshi were then taken to a reclusive spot on Mount Fuji, and Pluto allowed them to hear the full story of how Dark Mercury came to be.

_The Story_:

Dark Mercury is a story of betrayal, insanity and of murder. Sadly, this story had touched all of the senshi in a most tragic way. It began shortly after the Inner Senshi journeyed to the future to save Neo-queen Serenity and King Endymion from the royal family of Nemesis. A new era of peace and prosperity dawned as Earth celebrated the return of Small Lady, and the final fall of the Negaverse. It led to almost 900 years of peace, bred from a total lack of evil in the universe.

However, evil can never stay concealed forever. It lurks in the shadows, waiting for an opportunity. It found the tortured soul of Sailor Mercury, and twisted that soul beyond redemption. Sailor Mercury was deeply and passionately in love with Mamoru Chiba.

Nevertheless, she knew that Usagi and Mamoru were meant for each other, so she never saw the need to broadcast those feelings to anyone; least of all, Usagi, whose jealous protectiveness of Mamoru would have caused a schism within the team.

Ami had a chance before the two lovers ever got together, and she tried as well as she could without breaking her friendship with the team to act upon it. However, Rei was attracted to Mamoru at the time, and she inadvertently blocked Ami's efforts. At the time, the cohesiveness of the Sailor senshi was more important to Ami than anything else, so she said nothing. This attitude prevented her from even thinking about telling anyone how she truly felt. And she saw that it would only drive a wedge in her friendship with Usagi and Rei.

Shortly after their last battle, the world was consumed by an ice age caused by a comet's impact. Not until the late 29th century did the world awaken and flourish again. This is where the real story begins.

As per known, Ami Mizuno is a very mature, level headed young woman. She shows little or no emotion, choosing instead to use her logic in times of crisis to solve problems. It is a trait that has helped the Sailor Senshi all through their history. It is that trait which, unfortunately, also started the dark cycle within her. For Ami became so level headed and logical, that she chose to keep her emotions bottled up inside herself. She never became angry, nor allowed herself to cry, or to even consider displaying any negative emotion. After the wedding between Serenity and Endymion, she also bottled up her feelings for Mamoru.

To suppress her emotions was…well, the logical thing to do. After all, she saw emotions as constantly getting in the way of the mind. But her logic failed to see the downside of such an action. She failed to realize that suppressing one's emotions is like damming up a raging river. Eventually the pressure spills over and breaks free in an uncontrollable torrent.

As the years passed, Mercury became more and more emotionally extreme. She began to dislike Sailor Moon, and to plot against her. One night, an asteroid carrying dark energy from the distant world of Nemesis landed on her planet and poisoned her soul. She suffered a breakdown in which her good side was destroyed forever, leaving only the hatred and evil she had collected over the centuries. In the 40th century, she betrayed the Sailor Senshi and murdered them. She then went on a campaign back in time to kill the Sailor Senshi and tear the fabric of reality asunder.


	7. Scroll 6

_**Scroll 6: Dark Mercury's Fall**_

After hearing such a soul-tearing story, and having a brief, crazy episode of finger-pointing, accusing and apologizing, the senshi all voted on an hour's worth of time to grieve and contemplate the recent happenings; before returning to the world. Each senshi went their own way – still on the mountain; many of their tempers and worlds changed forever.

Haruka and Michiru vowed to love each other freely, openly; swearing never to hide their true, pure feelings. Minako, Makoto, Kimu and Rei all kept to themselves; their young, now-jaded minds turning over and over the story that Pluto had told them. Pluto's external strike-force: Jadeite, Alan, Ann and the Starlights, all swam in their own sad thoughts of the cruel, grim world.

Usagi and Mamoru found time to express their love to each other as Mamoru finally found the gumption to propose to the love of his life. After hearing that the future itself was in ruin, Usagi made a vow to make sure that their child, Rini, would still be born. The Future Neo-Serenity was in tears as she shared the moment, and recalled how her Mamoru proposed to her in a different situation and location. It was noted that all of her life's memories would become nothing as the future healed itself. There, the three shared their happiness and tears.

Elsewhere, Ami was contemplating suicide, as the shock of her future self turning so evil was too much of an emotional burden. The fragile genius was just about to finalize the act with a cliff-jump when Meumi, Jeshi and Jiru stopped her. The trio stated it wasn't Ami's fault and that it could never be her to turn so evil. Ami fervently argued against this, saying that the future could never change; a never-ending cycle that couldn't be avoided. Pluto then interceded; saying that even the future they knew was wiped clean by the D.M. terror, it is never set in stone. The sun may set in front of you, but in a different place, it is rising at the same time. This gave Ami some peace of mind, and she opted for living.

After recovering enough from their torn emotions and regrouping; Pluto gave the Inner senshi the tool to reach their second Gemstone stage. After being given some shining happiness through their transformations, (such as the ability to fly in the air; which angered Sailor Mars to no degree that the Outers could already do as such) the remaining Sol senshi wondered how their petite friend would receive an upgrade. With a nod of permission from Pluto, XiN revealed that she too, could access a new stage of power by using her Rhhendyey. Usagi was overjoyed for XiN's power-up and smiles went around as they congratulated their alien-human friend.

Jadeite, too, gave them a surprise as he asked Sailor Moon to use her Ginzuishou to heal him into being human. Having Alan and Ann's support, Sailor Moon happily did so and the senshi welcomed a reformed Jadeite to their circle. Alan and Ann decided to openly become allies with the senshi, living life to the fullest.

After calming their emotional gears, they knew it was time to return to the inquiring public, since the Dark Mercury attack had affected all of Tokyo, and thus the world. With their explanations of the senshi's line of work bound to be in question, the senshi thought their problems of D.M. were over as their social-life problems began.

The senshi returned and made their public grievances; Ami made her move and publicly announced that she would be resigning her place as Sailor Mercury. Much to the shocked astonishment of her friends, Ami proceeded to tell the personal story of Dark Mercury, how she was turned to the dark side in the future. Above the shouting rally of press enquires, - asking if she was/would be solely responsible for the death toll - Ami continued to assure them that, if she was no longer Sailor Mercury, then the dark, tragic future of Dark Mercury would never happen.

But before the city-wide press conference could continue; Dark Mercury returned, healed and more enraged than ever before. She explained how her mass of Negaverse star-ships had traced her dying life-force and rescued her; and now she was back and seeking revenge.

Events looked truly grim again as the senshi were set on the ropes as the city once again fled in terror. Then, out of the blue, came an old familiar face. Golden-Galaxia had arrived with her star-ships and army to challenge the threat to the very fabric of existence: Dark Mercury.

Having planned and gotten permission to finally engage D.M., Golden-Galaxia had sent the Starlights as a vanguard to earth as she gathered her own forces on Kinmoku-sei: the home world of Kakyuu-hime.

Backing the golden senshi up was her elite team of five powerful senshi: the Novae senshi; Nova Proxima, Nova Orion, Nova Betelgeuse, Nova Sirius and Nova Hercules. Galaxia barked out orders to them and the Starlights, whom Pluto had brought before; to engage the mass of dark star-ships making up D.M's army.

The Earth senshi were then told to stand down as Galaxia went head to head with the murderous D.M. The fight unfolded before the senshi's eyes as Galaxia wiped the city with Dark Mercury. Following the pair of astronomical fighters, the Sol senshi ended up trying to contain the effects of the epic fight.

A powered up Mercury applied her mental skills, asking her fellow senshi's help (Neptune and XiN) to extinguish a raging gas fire. The others divided their efforts up to help evacuate the city while keeping an eye on both Galaxia's fight and the over head battle of the Novae senshi and D.M.'s army.

However, D.M. was just too powerful this time around and overwhelmed Galaxia, leaving the golden senshi K. under a collapsed building and boasting her triumph.

The senshi once again – tired and heart sick – picked up where Galaxia fell. The battle raged to the max, as their alien friends, Alan and Ann threw in their lot as well. But the battle turned to the senshi's favor when Super Gemstone Pyro Mars pulled a life-changing blow. During the assisting of evacuations and battle, Mars turned around and used her maximum psychic powers to overtake a speed-teleporting D.M. and destroy the mechanical trump card: the cybernetic gauntlet. (Dark Mercury created this herself in the middle of her campaign when a Future version of Saturn managed to slice off an arm.) The move cost Mars her life, but gave the senshi the upper hand.

Witnessing the brutal, graphic death of Sailor Mars; the Sol senshi were torn between the line of duty to the civilians and their personal attachment to their dead friend. Feeling grief in the depths of their hearts, the Sol senshi forced themselves together for the final strike as the Future Serenity engaged D.M.

During the sky-high battle, the Ayakashi sisters – a set of four sisters, once enemy now ally, coming from the future, but choosing to live life in the past (Coann, Beruchi, Calaveras, Petz) - finally showed up, only to find the torn, dead body of their friend; Sailor Mars/Rei Hino, being handled by the local paramedics. Coann took the loss the hardest as Eternal Senshi XiN and recovered Galaxia stood by, grief-stricken. But odd things began to happen when XiN used her starseed's hidden power of reality-influence, and suggested the plum-haired Nemesian sister take up the role of Senshi Mars. (The transformation pen of Sailor Mars was on the ground, asking to be used.)

This sent Galaxia contemplating about mysteriousness of destiny and the grand, cosmic plan of life – it was odd how such a suiting candidate – Coann – would be in the right place at the right time to bear the mantle of the fallen Sailor Mars. Galaxia then explained how it might be very well possible that the Ayakashi sisters could be replacements for any of the inner senshi that might fall in battle, like the late Sailor Mars. Coann was filled was self doubt as she picked up the Mars pen and stepped into the new destiny.

Elsewhere in the city, the battle wound down to the climactic finale, with the Novae Senshi and Starlights taking down D.M.'s evil fleet. Tuxedo Kamen joined them after assisting with the evacuations and the future Serenity finally wrestling DM into a head-locked submission. Having confirmed what he had felt in his heart – the death and emotional turmoil of Mars's death – Mamoru gave aid to a plan hatched by Pluto, Sailor Moon, the Future-Serenity and Jeshi.

Using himself as bait, and offering Pluto, Sailor Moon and Jeshi – all faking being knocked out – Mamoru offered to join D.M.'s side. The rest of the Sol senshi were thrown off balance by Mamoru's change; all unaware of the plan in action. They cursed him as D.M. took the bait and fell into the trap.

Denying D.M. at the last moment, and taking out one DM's eyes for Rei's death – rather painfully with his staff – Tuxedo Kamen jumped back as the Future Serenity grappled D.M. in a headlock that was inspired by the late Sailor Saturn.

Giving their respective words of hate and hope, Dark Mercury and Mirai-Serenity both gave the senshi their final thoughts: Dark Mercury was terrified of finally being defeated and cursed the senshi; Serenity giving a farewell and hope for the future.

Usagi powered up and listened as her remaining friends offered their Super Gemstone planet power to blast D.M. with. As intense as the purifying light was, it seemed like it wasn't enough until XiN stepped up with Coann as the new Sailor Mars. Giving a push of confidence, Coann added the power of Mars to the fold as XiN – secretly stifling her own overwhelming energy to add just enough – joined too.

With the two new powers added, the light coursing out of Sailor Moon's Crystal Moon Wand grew powerful enough to purify then annihilate both Dark Mercury and Mirai-Serenity.

After the roaring light died down, the Sol senshi finally saw they defeated Dark Mercury.

Over head, around the same time that the Sol senshi powered up to defeat D.M.; the Novae & Starlight senshi had made their way into the heart of D.M's flagship and; with Dark Mercury's right-hand man's defeat – Bauxite – by a stunning sword move by Nova Proxima, the Kinmoku senshi found out how to destroy the work of marvel that was the _Gorgonite's_ core. Judging by the genius of the evil Ami Mizuno, the core could only be halted by throwing an active life to interrupt the flow of energy.

Nova Proxima, the Novae leader, planned to sacrifice herself in thus such a way. After denying Star Fighter the same chance, Proxima bid her farewells to her sisters, gave them enough time to escape the ship and resigned herself to death. Star Fighter saw a piece of discarded Nemesian equipment that stated otherwise: a teleport-er that was in close design to those of Kinmoku. Using an excuse to gain enough time to formulate a plan, Seiya Kou used the teleporter and exhumed Proxima outside the Gorgonite and stepped in Proxima's place; mentally counting off the remaining time set aside for the others to escape. Star Fighter then threw herself into the core and caused a chain reaction that would inevitably destroy the flagship of Dark Mercury.

Out the ship, the two remained Starlights and four Novae were bewildered to find Proxima. Mental gears rolled and the grief flared as the Starlights realized what Seiya had done. Tears flowed from their eyes as the ship began to fall apart in explosions.

The falling ship hung over the city, the Kinmoku and Sol senshi still had to rally and use their strength to push the behemoth over the sea. Galaxia joined the group and single-handedly shoved the falling ruin of Dark Mercury's reign into the ocean.

They all felt weary to the bone and glad it was over.

After of the Dark Mercury attack; things grew hectic as Galaxia and her company fled earth, leaving the Sol senshi to face the people of Tokyo and the world. Jadeite, with his past memories, explained Galaxia's hasty exit to Usagi; the Moon Kingdom was not on good relations with Kinmoku, the home planet of Galaxia. The lives of Tokyo, the city, nor the lives of the senshi would ever be the same. The senshi had lost many good friends. Senshi Star-Fighter had sacrificed herself to destroy D.M.'s flagship as they had found out; Rei had died after taking out D.M.'s main weapon and Saturn had used her life to, vainly, kill D.M. Alan and Ann were no better off, as both of them had been beaten into comas.

With the announcement of Senshi Mercury, Ami Mizuno, stepping down from her place; the people begrudgingly accepted this as the reason why. The senshi did their best to assist the city in helping the injured.

One of these injured was Meghiri Aichi Yamachi, the younger sister of Senshi Nemesis. After being treated by Ami in a med-tent, Meghiri began having visions of a broken planet. The broken planet Nemesis had been calling out in pain, looking for a way to heal itself. The planet had taken a mortal blow a Saturn used its energies to boost her own in attempts to kill Dark Mercury. Meghiri understood the pain it was in, having thought her older sister, Meumi Yamachi, dead.

After gathering together to bury the fallen, the senshi, Rei's grandfather, Hotaru's father and Jadeite grieved together and decided to continue with life. Ami had shamefully decided to go to Germany to progress with her normal life. Alan had wakened from his coma and transferred all his energy to save his beloved, Ann, and in doing so, died. Michiru and Haruka openly proclaimed their love for one another and vowed to never keep it hidden again.

The Ayakashi sisters became part of the senshi group, with Coann as the new Senshi Mars and Beruchi as the new senshi Mercury. Pluto had helped Jadeite with his healed, normal life. Setsuna and he became close. Mamoru proposed to Usagi; the two vowing to try with their love to make their future bright once more.

Together, the senshi would go on protecting their planet…


	8. Scroll 7

_**Scroll 7: Galaxia's Test**_

Weeks went by and Tokyo was recovering from the Dark Mercury barrage. Things now weren't so sweet for the senshi, as people continued spewing bad press about them; how they weren't needed. Things were laid back for the senshi, besides the normal crime or two, as they laid low.

Meanwhile, on Kinmoku, the birthplace of senshi, Galaxia-sama was reviewing the battle with Dark Mercury that had taken place months earlier. How had the Sol senshi defeated Dark Mercury where as she alone had failed? As she viewed the senshi's profiles, an idea began to form in her head. How did this special team of senshi stop Dark Mercury where the future versions of themselves had failed? Galaxia decided to test their mettle and bring them to Kinmoku for the Eon Senshi Celebration. So Galaxia packed her bags and brought a few of her friends, the Novae senshi, and headed to earth.

On Earth, the Senshi were dealing with their changed lives the best they could; Coann took a job at the temple, and Beruchi was doing fine as the new Sailor Mercury. Minako, Makoto and Meumi spent more time together as Meumi subconsciously filled the empty spot left by Rei. Mamoru and Kimu stuck together as siblings in hard times. Jeshi filled her time by training at any available martial arts temples, and by herself to strengthen her mettle, vowing never again to lose to such heinous evil.

Jiru became the proverbial 'Hotaru' as the short-statured senshi was socially adopted by the Outer senshi. Michiru, Haruka and Jed all enjoyed the small senshi's presence and became oddly protective of her. Setsuna even had a busy time; trying to fix the Chronal Time Computer since Dark Mercury had had her way with it.

The day that their lives became active again; the young women were off doing their own things: Minako, Meumi, Makoto gossiping over boys; Beruchi, and her sisters were, duh, shopping. Haruka and Michiru were living lives in peace, Michiru was playing her concerts; Haruka, her racing.

Jed was on the police force after giving his two cents in fighting the piloted fighters of D.M.'s starship army. Jiru was helping him and Ann become familiar with Earth life. Mamoru maintained a job since his proposal to Usagi; with Jeshi secretly tapping into his bank account and adding her wages into his – Jeshi being the Moon-hime's protector was helping out in her unique way. Usagi was reunited with her family and was washing her father's car; and water-fighting with her younger brother. Setsuna was currently schooling a tense and strict Jed in the ways of living with a females – example; not breaking down the door every time something gets weird.

It was on a nice day like this that the Novae senshi came back to earth, planning to assess the Sol Senshi due to Galaxia's orders. They had their targets:

Eta: Makoto  
>Delta: Minako<br>Epsilon: Meumi  
>Mu: Coann<br>Nu: Beruchi  
>Chi: Michiru<br>Phi: Haruka  
>Xi: Jiru<br>Omega: Setsuna  
>Alpha: Usagi<br>Beta: Jeshi  
>Gamma: Ami<p>

Each target was a unique experience for the Novae. Coann and Beruchi withstood their tracker for a handful of minutes before being tagged and teleported. Ami used her brain to find her tracker, Nova Proxima, minutes before being apprehended; pretty good for a non senshi. Setsuna's senses alerted her of the threat that Nova Sirius was homing in on her. Setsuna had no chance, though, as Sirius quickly took the Plutonian senshi in custody, leaving behind a pissed off Jed. Michiru and Haruka spotted their tracker, Nova Orion, right off the bat. They both used cycles to play a game of catch – a dangerous game that put lives of civilians at stake.

Minako, Meumi and Makoto fared the worst, being taken out by a smoke-bomb. Usagi had no clue of her tracker as she attacked with fireballs. Luckily Kamen Knight and Moonlighte were seconds onto the scene and allowed Usagi the timeframe she needed to henshin. The Tracker, Nova Sirius, stood down, knowing she was had. After a brief talk with Sirius, Usagi and Jeshi left a stunned Mamoru behind and teleported to Galaxia's starship in orbit.

The only targets that held out the longest were Haruka, Michiru and Jiru. Jiru had yet to be tracked, but had surprised the tracker, Nova Orion, by joining forces with Uranus and Neptune.

After their aggressor Nova Orion was subdued by Galaxia; Neptune, Uranus and XiN were taken and reunited with the others in Earth's orbit; on Galaxia's spaceship. Once there, the senshi were then informed the reasoning of Galaxia's test. It ended up that the Golden Senshi came back to earth not only to test the senshi as a whole, but to invite them to a golden celebration of senshidom.

It was here that Senshi Pluto immediately expressed her distaste; but was over-ruled when the rest of the senshi voiced their excitement of the opportunity. It ended up with Sailor Moon making the decision to take Galaxia's invitation and go.

So, after the senshi were assured that Earth was protected by the Chiba siblings – Kimu had been approached and asked to remain behind – two new senshi, Ann, Meumi's younger sister Meghiri, and a reformed Jadeite; the starship set its course to Kinmoku, the home planet of Galaxia, Starlights, Kakyuu-hime and countless other senshi.

Fantastic meetings happened with each of the senshi as they explored the ship while it was in hyper-space. Sailor Moon with her ever present guardian, Jeshi, were granted an audience with Galaxia-sama as the Golden senshi spoke with Usagi pertaining to certain choices made by a Sol senshi; Ami Mizuno.

When the two senshi ended their dialogue, both having much to reflect on, an ever-shifting-color mask belonging to the legendary senshi Dream – the ancient and ageless Keeper of the Astral/Dream Realm – appeared and asked Galaxia why she did not alert the Moon Senshi of the animosity most older Kinmoku senshi had towards the Sol Senshi.

The Golden Senshi merely stated that Sailor Moon would be Sailor Moon, showing the universe the light of her starseed, and prove all those in doubt wrong. The Dream senshi then alluded that a few key Sol senshi were extremely crucial in the upcoming events and to keep them safe. Galaxia brushed off the warning, saying that nothing would happen like that during the Eon Celebration. The bodiless mask merely smiled as it vanished, along with the euphoric presence of Dream-senshi.

It was the shortest Sol Senshi – XiN – that was to play the crucial role in upcoming events; mostly in ways unknown to even to Galaxia's high-powered mind. The curious senshi wondered around the ship, being exposed to unique and wonderful cultures – starting her down the path that would set the stage for later events.

Following a glowing, butterfly-like light, she found herself in a room full of visiting senshi. Startling not only herself but the other senshi also; XiN bubbled out her greetings and created a lasting impression with the senshi. It was the Uranian satellite senshi Puck that broke the ice and made the first 'social' contact; introducing her cabin-mates to XiN – a butterfly winged ET Monarch, the red-clad Senshi 13, an emotionless Gleed, a bubbly Watercress and a fiery wild Chartemis. Oddly enough, the senshi that would become XiN's closest confidant had yet to enter the picture…

In another, far reach of space; evil was rearing its ugly head, as it is wont to do. The acolytes of an entity known as Dark Star were using evil-tainted energy vibes to recruit unwilling senshi to the dark side. Being a sentient sun, Dark Star was one of those who just were plain evil, breaking the pride of the targeted senshi before converting them to his side. The methods used on the unfortunate senshi left them all but eager to please the Dark Star; as the hideously-scarred servant known as Blue-Iron Wing proceeded to wreck havoc on planets and systems throughout the cosmos. This evil infestation wasn't just happening to Alpha Senshians, but the exotically and foreign Doma Shin senshi were plagued as well.

Upon meeting their new master, the subverted senshi found a new goal: to wage war upon the falseness that was the senshi civilization led by none other than Golden Galaxia herself. Dark Star himself gave the order to select group of senshi to recruit the well known senshi group of the Sol System; the very senshi that had defeated Chaos years before. The plan was embraced with glee as the group of senshi left to fulfill the order. After those senshi were subverted, Dark Star would then launch his attack on senshidom itself…

Back on Earth, a disturbed Mamoru was struggling with lost memories as well as missing senshi. After running into Ann, a new resident on Earth since Alan's death, she managed to hook up with a reformed Jed. The trio of them managed to figure out that, indeed, Sailor Moon and the senshi had been taken and that there was nothing they could do about it.

However, with the arrival of a new senshi, friendly, things turned for the busier for the group. The introduction of Stratus, Sun, Xeme and an upgraded Earth, had settled the search for Sailor Moon. After explanations of her MIA and Sun and Stratus's past stories as well as the progress of Meghiri's senshi-based role; Kimu/Sailor E convinced her brother to accept the trio of new senshi.

Kimu had to convince Jed not to kill her for her nasty prank of pretending to missing and not saving Sailor Moon – and also appearing before them in her Sailor E uniform; which Ann, Mamoru nor Jed had recognized her in.

Sun and Stratus explained that they had been rescued from a trap, ingeniously laid by a Beryl-possessed Jadeite, in which he admitted to. So they hadn't been there when the Moon Kingdom fell, thus not being reincarnated. Sun went on to say that Pluto had aided them, helping them recover from the mind-killing experience of the dimension that Jadeite had trapped them in. With nothing left after the fall of the Moon Kingdom, Sun and Stratus had traveled to the world of Kinmoku, where they had been until now. When the question of Sun & Stratus' lack of contact with Earth after the thousand years was brought up, it was mentioned that they did indeed try, but was thwarted during the Chaos-Galaxia attack.

It was also mentioned that the healed Galaxia held them on Kinmoku, planning to have them do other things that prevented them from assisting them with Dark Mercury. (Galaxia had left Kinmoku before Sun or Stratus could hitch a ride.) But since the plans Galaxia had for Sailor Moon now gave Sun and Stratus enough reason to return home and guard Earth instead; while Galaxia took the senshi to the eventful party on Kinmoku. This statement gave proof enough that yes, Galaxia had taken the senshi, and yes, they weren't in the Milky Way anymore.

A begrudging Mamoru allowed this explanation to be truth as Kimu began planning a civilian life for her two newest friends. (A great way to NOT get killed by either a pissed Jed, or angry brother for allowing the charade of the Missing Senshi to go on for as long as it did and not letting them in on the secret.)

The new senshi were settling in nicely, with the help of Ann, Jed, Kimu and Mamoru. Sun, whose name was Erinu and Stratus, Sarah; were setting up a local trinkets store when their senshi senses went off. They spotted a foreign presence in the crowd that had been watching them. Sun, Earth and Stratus wanted to go rushing in to find out what was so wrong about the purple-haired visitor; but left it to Jed's undercover hands. With Ann backing him up, all the senshi could do was wait.

It was a wait that dragged out for very good reason, as the closing evening brought a frantic Ann back to the shop calling wolf. It appeared that there was a group of senshi on earth looking for trouble. When names were given, Sun called foul; saying there was no way her cousin, Infrared, could be in with the villains; even if the villain's name, Dark Star, didn't ring a bell for any of them. They all agreed to act and save Jadeite.

Within a warehouse disuse with age, did the battle begin. Having spied on the group of five senshi, Jadeite did discover them to be evil, and looking to subvert Sailor Moon and her friends. But as karma acted, Jed was discovered and brought before the ringleader of the little band. Blue Iron Wing was the agent sent by Dark Star to earth to collect Sailor Moon and company.

Senshi Sun, Earth, Stratus and a newly minted, inexperienced Xeme came to Jed's rescue as things got ugly. Paring off with their opponents, the fight began. Sun fought her evil-turned cousin, Infrared. Earth fought Rydun as Stratus fought a wild looking senshi by the name of Ishtar-Terra.

It was in the middle of the warehouse rumble that entered a friend of Makoto. Charles Yukino had been in the room when the Nova senshi had taken out Minako, Meumi and Makoto. Since then, it had wracked his brain with mystery why and what happened. Charles heard the fight and made a choice that changed his life forever. He went to investigate.

Within the warehouse, the new Sol senshi quickly finished their fights as Sun mercifully murdered her evil-spouting cousin. A newly empowered Earth finished off her opponent using tools cultivated from the very soil beneath her.

However, Stratus had her hands full with her opponent. Ishtar Terra was molded from a different type of senshi and the Wind-based Stratus barely blinked before the Doma Shin senshi beat Sarah into a coma. It was with both the powers of Kamen and Xeme that stopped the wild senshi from killing Stratus.

All was for nothing; as Blue Iron Wing stopped the fight to find out just where Sailor Moon was. Ann let it slip that Sailor Moon wasn't home and Blue Iron Wing could just die. The blue-skinned and scarred face of Blue Iron Wing gloated her victory as she took Ishtar Terra and vanished.

The after-battle held more surprises as the small band of Sol protectors discovered the spying Charles; who was really the reincarnated Prince IO from Jupiter's leading satellite, IO. After licking their wounds and leaving Stratus in hospital care, Sun, Xeme, Earth and gang decided to go to Kinmoku to warn Sailor Moon of the evil plot they just discovered…


	9. Scroll 8

_**Scroll 8: Dark Star Rises**_

On Kinmoku's main city: Alpha Senko; the senshi were feeling the awe-inspiring culture shock as the festival of Senshidom birth was well underway. After a long, long ride, the women had been greeted by new and familiar faces. The remaining two Starlights, along with their princess, Kakyuu-hime, welcomed them warmly. After a brief meeting with the council of Senshi; (Sincre, Silver Comet, Polaris, Nebula, Nova Proxima, Diamond-Dust, Kinmoku, Selenium & Rainbow Prism), the animosity from Pluto was felt by all, confusing the Sol Senshi somewhat.

It was Ami, a few days later; who discovered why Setsuna was so icy towards the Kinmoku senshi. Pairing up with the bubbly personality of Rainbow Prism, Ami was guided towards the Library Archives of Kinmoku. Using the advanced technology, the retired Mercury senshi read into Kinmoku's history.

Apparently, ages ago, Pluto was involved with a power-plot that was led by none other than Usagi's ancestor, Senshi Serenity. Being a new Time-Space Guardian, Setsuna was blinded by her emotions and fanaticism towards Serenity-senshi, and Serenity used that influence to rally young Setsuna into helping her cause. The episode ended badly for Setsuna, as she was found guilty of murderous force and punished. It was apparent that Setsuna still had sour feelings for their Kinmokian kin.

It was during a popular Kinmoku ball-game (the Novae Senshi vs. the Starlights, Sailor Moon, Jupiter, Uranus, Moonlighte and Ami) that those sour feelings boiled over; making Setsuna lash out rashly and leave.

Having reported of their failure to Dark Star, Ishtar Terra witnessed the punishment and death of Blue Iron Wing. Dark Star was moved enough to launch his eons-long plot against senshi into action. He gathered his forces of converted senshi, Doma Shin and Alpha Senshi alike; and moved for the heart of his target: Kinmoku.

Setsuna's expulsion of herself precluded the trouble; as the appearance of the small ship of senshi Sun and Stratus in Kinmoku space reached Galaxia's ears.

The other senshi hardly had time to mull around and figure out why, when their friends that stayed behind on Earth showed themselves, and revealed the events that took place on Earth. The names given had disturbed Galaxia greatly as she told her story why:

_The Past:_

Galaxia was with a team of senshi that was interested in making contact with star warriors that lived beyond known, charted space. They had gone into a patch of space to observe a Red Nova and search for their wild brethren.

Having been with her teacher and at that time, Senshi Prime (Golden Star) Galaxia had witnessed a battle exchange with the local, wild senshi known as Doma Shin. The senshi on ship barely had time to run scans as they came under attack. All the senshi on the ship, minus the young Galaxia, raced out to fight the menace, and fell.

In a grief-stricken rage, Galaxia rose to challenge the dark force that had attacked and murdered her friends. Galaxia had opened up her power to attack the thing known as Dark Star. It wasn't enough, and the gold-red-haired senshi was just narrowly saved from the blast Dark Star sent her way. The Doma Shin senshi's name was Ishtar Terra. Terra had thanked Galaxia and explained that Dark Star was the thorn in their side for a long time; and with the attack that Galaxia had just given him, they could take care of him and snuff him out.

The last that Galaxia saw of Ishtar Terra was a note on the empty starship bridge (Galaxia had passed out after she attacked Dark Star):

'_Peace is with you, Senshi Prime. I defeated Dark Star by casting him into the heart of the Red Giant of our system. Again, I thank you for leaving me the opportunity to deal with him. Without you, he would have been far too strong to handle, even for a Doma Shin like me. I speak for my people when I say that we are not interested in contact with your race. It is better we remain apart.'_

It was obvious that Dark Star somehow survived and gained awesome power. With reports of trouble coming from the stations of their main city, Alpha Senshi, it was clear now which direction Dark Star was going to take.

A revelation on Galaxia's part alerted Sailor Moon that with her standing by Galaxia's side, they could defeat this war. Sailor Moon was strong enough to be Senshi Prime. Galaxia proclaimed her faith in Sailor Moon and told her to be strong. With the announcement that Kinmoku was under attack, the Sol Senshi and Galaxia knew it was time.

Within the confines of the Alpha Senshi Intelligence Center, it was extremely obvious that the senshi of Kinmoku had their work cut out for them. Giving orders to starships to engage in orbital battle, thousands on thousands of senshi rose up to defend their home-world.

With things looming and boiling to a point, it was Ami that finally discovered Dark Star's tactics. He had thrown the Kinmoku senshi he had gathered as his first wave of attack. It was then found out, since Dark Star had the power of a Nova, he could easily open his own wormhole; after he had exhausted the local wormholes. Indeed, seconds after this revelation, did the plan unfold. Thousands of Doma Shin Senshi poured from a worm hole that opened up on the far side of the planet; with Dark Star himself exiting last.

With tensions riding high, Sailor Moon and her friends finally received the negative treatment that Pluto had been so leery of. Pluto wasn't the only one that remembered the past and some of the Council had snapped and took it out on Sailor Moon; accusing her of weakness and hidden agendas.

It was then that the one of the Sol Senshi who had had enough of bigotry in the ranks that spoke up. The quiet, teal-clad senshi XiN let slip some uncharacteristic rage and verbally shot down any nay-sayers in the room. Proclaiming a vow then and there to defeat the enemy and spare them all grief, XiN abandoned the meeting and vanished, racing towards the oncoming horde of enemies.

The action took all of them by surprise as they realized that now both Pluto and XiN had gone their own ways due to mistrust and hate; and with an epic battle looming, it only made things emotionally worse for Sailor Moon.

With the city of senshi all answering the call of the Light-Disc's light-rays signaling invasion, Sailor Moon and her friends stood nervously in the front line with Galaxia. With the Doma Shin threat quickly approaching, the Sol senshi could do little more than pray and stick close to each other. With the announcement of Galaxia's voice, the war started.

The wars and battles raged on in stunning color and terrible beauty of magical and visual energetic attacks. The Sol Senshi were separated right from the start, but held their own.

It was with Galaxia that Sailor Moon and Moonlighte followed, into the thick of battle. Having been pushed by mind-washed Doma Shin, Sailor Moon used her powers to reluctantly kill. It was that hesitancy that nearly got her killed, but was saved by senshi Pluto returned. Having had time to think things over, Setsuna had felt the urge to return to friends and make amends. Having no time to say anything in reply, Sailor Moon was bowled over by her ever-alert knight, Moonlighte, as Jeshi and Galaxia had been pushed towards Sailor Moon by a very powerful enemy.

Galaxia was left standing, as her raw-power status allowed her to bare-handedly deflect the attack and face the aggressor. It was a painful reunion as the attacker was none other than the Doma Shin senshi Galaxia had met millennia ago; Ishtar Terra. Their fight began anew; Galaxia facing off against Ishtar Terra.

Elsewhere on the battle field, the Inner Sol senshi; Minako, Makoto, Coann, Beruchi and Meumi battled it out in their own way. After a near death for Beruchi/New-Mercury, Meumi had used her newly acquired dark powers to call upon her planet's namesake goddess and dealt out the death-level judgment on the offending Doma Shin senshi. The once sunny personality of Meumi turned darker was a shocker to the Inner Sol senshi. Meumi, however, was fine with it after she expelled the contents of her stomach – it was her destiny.

It was here that the Sol Senshi saw a returning Star-Healer and Star-Maker from the orbital battle. They were the only two to return, as all others had been given the order to flee in their starships and spread the grim word of Kinmoku's immanent defeat. The Inner Sol senshi opted to follow them as their intelligence informed them that the evil Doma Shin were going after the heart of the city: Kakyuu-hime.

After watching the two senshi battle it out, Sailor Moon, Pluto and Moonlighte could do nothing but follow. After a short conversation with Healer and Maker, Sailor Moon decided to stay with Galaxia, rather than go with them to save Kakyuu-hime. The trio followed, awe-struck, after Galaxia as the golden-senshi followed the trajectory in which she had thrown Ishtar Terra.

A brief shuffle with a rogue Doma Shin gave Sailor Moon delay as she tried to follow. With the help of both Pluto and Moonlighte, they cleared the way and went after Galaxia.

It was this pause that proved to be Galaxia's undoing, as the distraction of a late-landing Sailor Moon's plea to stop the killing gave an opening to the enemy. A carbon-Ishtar Terra, using her powers to shift her body into any form or element, leapt from the shadows and stabbed Galaxia through the torso. This act pierced Sailor Moon to the heart, as her grief turned to rage at Ishtar's smug gloating. In a burst of power, Sailor Moon used her light to melt a Titanium-Ishtar Terra – a horrible way to die.

The action, well-founded, wasn't enough to save a dying Galaxia, as the golden-senshi's parting words informed Sailor Moon that she was indeed without equal.

Above, in orbit, the watching Dark Star rumbled his pleasure as he sensed the death and his revenge of Galaxia. Now all that was left was to subdue the rest of the planet and destroy those who opposed him.


	10. Scroll 9

_**Scroll 9: Senshi Prime**_

Both Pluto and Moonlighte stood in shock, whispering their thoughts, sensing the danger the Doma Shin now posed to them all. They stated that they needed to find Kakyuu-hime or it was all over. Sailor Moon, beyond caring, refused to go anywhere, and turned her rage towards Dark Star in the sky above.

Charging up into the sky above despite the shouted attempts of Pluto and Moonlighte to stop, Sailor Moon surged all her power and speed to give a fatal blow to Dark Star. Still on her path enraged righteousness, Sailor Moon was unable to deflect or dodge the massive energy beam that Dark Star had fired her way.

In an unprecedented surge of power, Jeshi/Moonlighte used her final trump card – pouring all her energy and life-force into it - and teleported herself in the way of the blast, in hopes to shield her precious Usagi-hime from the blast. The action tore at Usagi's heart as Jeshi's attempt proved to be in vain; as the dark energy slammed into the double shields of Moonlighte and Moon. Not living long enough to feel the ache of loss, Usagi watched as Jeshi was burned away into ash before she, too, received the blast and died.

On Kinmoku's ground below, Pluto was stunned beyond words as she witnessed not only the death of Sailor Moonlighte, but Usagi as well. All hope fled her in those moments of white-energy-blinded seconds. Dark Star was going to kill them all.

Within the command center of Alpha-Senshi being swarmed over with blood-lusting Doma Shin senshi; those inside had grim hopes in fighting off inevitable death. Kakyuu-hime was being protected by Jadeite, Sailors Sun, Earth, Xeme, Rainbow Prism, Ami, Ann, Tuxedo Kamen, Charles and a few others. Karma answered their prayers as the two remaining Starlights blasted into the scene, being closely followed by the Inner Sol senshi. Showing enough bravado to make the Doma Shin enemies retreat; the senshi had a brief window of respite.

Both Meumi and Makoto had been aware of Meghiri and Charles new development as they had arrived on Kinmoku with Sailors Sun and others. It was their presence that had spurred the Sol Senshi onward when they had been run ragged. They too, joined the scene and decimated those that were intent on killing their beloved friends – Makoto had developed a crush on Charles back on earth before the Novae senshi captured them; as Meumi's reunion with her hospitalized sister changed all the rules of their secret senshi identity when the young girl openly spoke of their home-world of Nemesis and being a senshi, the two sisters had become insanely close as Meumi began to train Meghiri as a sailor senshi.

Having found their non-senshi friends in one piece, the reunion was interrupted in a terrible way; as the powers of Prince IO allowed Charles to feel the deaths of Sailor Moon and Moonlighte; making Makoto's lover blurt out the awful news.

All the Sol senshi were shocked to hear such grim news; and Mamoru took it the hardest, yet became jaded enough to set Usagi's death aside as they all agreed they had to find Galaxia-sama in order to save the day.

Elsewhere, before the titanic clash of senshi and Dark Star minions, the petite senshi known as XiN had spouted her uncharacteristic rage at those who treated the Sol senshi with bigotry. She, like the rest, had discovered Pluto's history from Ami Mizuno. Being unable to completely understand the reason why Setsuna would be so stupid as to hold onto such hatred, Jiru had grown angry at herself as well as events that had swept Pluto into such a situation.

Having exploded as the straw that broke the camel's back dropped, XiN vowed to instantly end the war and prove that Sol and Alpha senshi were equal. Running away from her friends and allies, she raced towards the impeding hordes. Having had enough of the glaring pressure she felt since coming to Kinmoku, XiN was ignored by others as she single-mindedly aimed for the impending Doma Shin Senshi that had exited via worm-hole half a planet away.

While other normal Alpha senshians were preparing themselves for war and death, XiN's flight of sadness and rage stirred the few, incognito Doma Shin senshi who had come to participate in the Eon Senshi Celebration – which Dark Star had interrupted with his war. A few of those wild-space cousins of Alpha senshians included 13-sama, a fox-tailed Staro Fox and her elder sister, Space Wolf and J'Urion. These foreign senshi felt the raged that had boiled over in XiN's heart and dropped everything to find the pain and help ease it. So it was only the small Doma Shin group who witnessed the horrible death and rebirth as the mass of battle-crazed Doma Shin brethren tore into the Icy senshi.

When the mass had moved on, 13-sama and Staro Fox had located the death site of XiN, only to discover an icy, crystal chrysalis. So, it was in astonished awe that the two witnessed the emergence of XiN-sama, the Ice Elemental Angel of the Doma Shin Legends. Being clad in hues of icy cyan, turquoises and pale purples, the emerging senshi turned to the two others and introduced herself as the Docca Gib'par Tar, the Doma Shin equivalent of the Alpha senshi's 'Senshi Prime.'

The two foreign senshi immediately bowed to their goddess and humbly asked to serve. XiN-sama explained – answering the unasked questions – that by entering and falling in battle against the evil-crazed Doma Shin horde, her starseed was able to siphon enough different energies to attain the state she was in now, the Docca Gib'par Tar. Her purpose was to forge a way for their cousins – the Alpha Senshians – Senshi Prime to be awakened.

Telling the now gathered force of XiN-befriended senshi – Puck, ET Monarch, Fal'lon, Tal'lon, AO, Gleed, Watercress, Chartemis and – they all had to hurry to the dying bodies of Galaxia and Sailor Moon, XiN-sama flowed over the battle fields to the designated place.

After surprising a mourning Pluto, XiN-sama resurrected the fallen starseeds of Usagi and Galaxia; allowing them to merge into the entity known as Galactic Moon. Greeting a new life, Usagi/Galaxia took command and forgave Pluto her mistakes. Then, after pausing to mourn the fallen Jeshi, Galactic-Moon told the following senshi to accompany her to find Kakyuu-hime.

Pausing to heal and collect the battle-broken forms of Neptune and Uranus, Galactic Moon quickly explained their situation: they all had to band together – evil-converted senshi and their foes, the Alpha Senshians – in order to defeat Dark Star.

Finally finding their remaining friends, and swiftly explaining just how Usagi and Galaxia became one, XiN-sama told the Sol Senshi, Starlights and Sol Civilians they all needed their powers to telepathically speak to all the planet-wide senshi. Announcing how even Galaxia couldn't do that, the senshi voiced their doubts until Pluto, Neptune, Uranus and a few of XiN's friends stepped up and freely give their complete power to Galactic-Moon and XiN-sama.

Reluctantly, the rest followed suit, giving their power to the pair of goddess-like senshi. The two used that power to open up their minds to the rest of the battling world, healing the corrupted minds of Dark Star's minions. Anger raged thick as the embattled senshi all turned their thoughts towards one main purpose: defeating the evil entity known as Dark Star. Above, the evil star felt the tides shift against him and prepared to unleash his doom upon the world below.

Pleading with the senshi via telepathy, Galactic-Moon and XiN-sama led them in a world-wide joining – each senshi clasping hands with the next senshi, creating a vibrant chain of glowing power. The chain of senshi, threatened by Dark Star's blasts and protected by Galactic-Moon's Aura shields, grew longer and larger until it reached its end at XiN-sama's hand. Then, with the growing and amazing faith of millions of connected senshi, XiN-sama took Galactic-Moon's hand as the two prepared themselves for the ultimate blast of energy.

Battling with Dark Star's own last resort, the blast that Galactic Moon sent forth pierced the negative energy and tore straight into Dark Star's heart; causing him to erupt into super-nova mode. It was XiN-sama who produced a force-field strong enough to contain the effects of Dark Star's nova and black-hole, holding in the destructive power from reaching the planet and surrounding space until the event spent itself and vanished.

After a paused silence of fragile belief, the voices of the victorious senshi deafened all living things planet side. Having done their jobs, Galactic-Moon and XiN-sama wavered and vanished; their starseeds forming into their previous, thought to have perished, forms. Sailor Moon and Sailor XiN had returned to life, much to the joy of the closely involved.

Finally meeting the senshi that had thrown their lot in with XiN, the Sol senshi managed to secure Usagi and Jiru, overwhelmed with primal relief their friends were alive – and in Usagi's case, sleeping.

After the surprise return of the third party, Galaxia, the battle-worn Golden Senshi explained the prior events as best she could – along with hazy events that happened in the After-Life. Then, after renewing her death-released post of Senshi Prime, Galaxia began the post-battle cleanup by opening relations with the reclusive Doma Shin senshi – all of whom were overwhelmed by their situation and the appearance of their legendary 'Goddess' XiN-sama.

Having found forgiveness and opening political discussions, the Doma Shin-elected delegate – J'Urion – became an important figure as ties with the two races opened their closed doors in hopes to bridge the yawning gulf of separation that stood between the two races of celestial fighters.

Days later found the Sol Senshi ready to return to Earth, tired and weary of their stay on Kinmoku. With varying degrees of farewells – Setsuna had finally asked for Kinmoku's forgiveness and was granted a reprieve – the Sol senshi used the ship that Senshi Sun and Earth had used to warn Kinmoku of Dark Star's plot to return home.

XiN too, had to bid farewell to her new-found friends and race. When being treated like a cosmic hero, XiN became nervous and shy, had to be hidden away from the masses by her close friends. Staro Fox, Puck, Fal & Tal, 13-senshi and Chartemis all managed to forge varying degrees of friendship with the Sol senshi.

Finally the time came to depart and the small star ship was escorted to the worm-hole home and parted from their Kinmoku friends. Within her room, Usagi and Mamoru finally found time to be alone. Mamoru gave a Kinmokian flower to Usagi, explaining that it would thrive in all of Earth's seasonal climates. Being delighted with the loving gesture, Sailor Moon cuddled with her lover as the spirit of the fallen Jeshi watched mischievously from a nearby mirror, winking before fading away.


	11. Scroll 10

_**Season 3: XiN's Era  
>Scroll 10: Star-Imbrium<strong>_

After returning home from Kinmoku, the senshi; including a healed Stratus, Xeme and Sun, settled as best they could back into their lives while still grieving the loss of their friends and allies: Rei, Hotaru, Alan, Seiya and Jeshi. After healing Sarah/Stratus, the senshi went on with civilian life the best they could. Many of them were melancholy day in and day out – namely Jiru.

Having forged special relationships with Jeshi, Kimu and Meumi, Jiru had taken the loss of Jeshi the hardest. Those feelings combined with the ache of loneliness that came when the short senshi thought of her new-found friends that she left behind became melancholy and distracted.

Retreating away from the city-life and living within the Tomoe residence, the melancholy went on until Jiru just couldn't take it anymore. The short senshi approached Erinu and Sarah, asking them to loan her the small starship they had returned to Earth in. Jiru decided to sail the stars in search of the Zero Star Sagitarrious – the birthplace of Starseeds – in order to find a way to bring the lost back to life.

Usagi and most of the senshi argued against this bizarre idea; but when several familiar senshi entered the scene, were things were agreed on quickly. The friends who the senshi of Ice had made during the Eon Celebration - Staro Fox, Chartemis, Dove, ET Monarch, Fal'lon, Tal'lon, Watercress and Puck to name a few – had traveled to earth to assist their beloved friend, XiN.

While hashing out technical and social details – as the world of Earth was now exposed to the idea of 'life out there' – the Sol senshi began to see Jiru's emotional recovery. The Alpha Senshians and Doma Shinans began the foundation of Usagi's future rule by inviting Earth's best astronomical geniuses to assist and help them in building the starship.

Astounding the Earthen population by the rate of progress in building such a mouth-dropping and expensive space project, the senshi builders gained vital points of the general populations' goodwill towards the Sol Senshi. The governmental powers of the world were already in a tizzy since Dark Mercury's attack – which blew the lid off the proverbial pot when Galaxia arrived to help the Sol Senshi and exposing the fact of 'Life Out There' – but were all in agreement to help Japan in its newly and insanely fast growing popularity.

After three-year's time, in which the new senshi and humans alike worked around the clock in upgrading the small scouting ship into a science-fiction-proud star-class cruiser, did the farewells come. Usagi still was reluctant to let her friend go into space after the events on Kinmoku, but Jiru stated it was her wish to retrieve their fallen friends. Setsuna also argued against the idea, stating that it was extremely dangerous to go out in space alone like Jiru was doing. As to bringing back the dead, it was impossible given the circumstances. Erinu, Sarah, Meghiri, and the Kinmoku senshi, however, took XiN's side, with Erinu stating that if Jiru wanted to do it, she should.

With the departure of the visiting senshi, the public had already assimilated the once two-bit Tokyo-city based super-heroines into everyday life. The effect it had on the normal civilian life was like any other; some embraced the fact of magic and extra-terrestrial life while others went fervently against it. The side of life was handled by increased Japanese laws and its enforcers – one of whom was a White Moon Kingdom reincarnate Mercurian captain Robert Prower, a love interest of Ami Mizuno – as the budding young women carved out their niche in life; searing a new, bright future for the world.

As the senshi finally launched the now christened White Moon Starship Dante Imbrium – with the help of NASA-bred geniuses from around the globe – the Sol senshi and earth, finally had a peace in their lives that was a long time coming…

Years after the launch; the uniquely built starship had had passed Pluto – and thus fulfilling a negotiated segment of the starship's development. Part of the negotiations in building the starship was argued fiercely for science's chance to gain its dream-load of information in space, the visiting senshi, whose elected leader was a warrior called Jade Fire, agreed to have a part of the ship rigged with state of the art Kinmokian technology that would not only scan, photograph and record planetary information in passing, but send it back to receivers on earth at a much faster rate than humans had achieved on their own.

One finer details in this stipulation – as put in by the wise Pluto – was that any samples collected from any of the planets would first come into the Sol Senshi's hands before being released for scientific research. When all was planned and agreed, did ship-building proceed.

Having done its job of analyzing and transmitting the data, the Dante Imbrium gained many new crew-members as senshi across the galaxies flocked to the traveling starship, which drew them like a beacon of light. A few of the newer senshi included the long hidden senshi of the 13 retired spies of Galaxia and senshi of the of newly discovered Nemesian satellites: AO, Cadeza, Chiye, Dyey, Dis, Rah, Kaibera, Ketocev, Dakira, Gaspra, Themis and Lir'Raa. Several respectable Kinmoku senshi arrived as well, almost too many to name. But, thanks to the empowered technology of Kinmoku, the Earthen-built starship could easily keep a detailed database of each crew member's informational background.

After becoming fast friends with the fox-tailed Staro Fox; one of the senshi Jiru bonded with during the Senshi Eon celebration and traveled to Earth as a Kinmokian senshi – Jiru begged Staro Fox to become the official captain of the starship; as she herself was a far cry of such a revered position. Since admitting to Jiru that she was a tri-bred senshi, 1/3 Sol Senshi, 1/3 Alpha senshi and 1/3 Doma shin senshi, Staro Fox was unable to do anything but accept Jiru's offer.

After a racial-based semi-mutiny type wave of hatred swept through the Alpha Senshians on board, the few Doma Shin crew quickly proved to not only be powerful, but just and fair as they quelled the uprising. Standing up to verbally-shown bigotry, Jiru and her inner circle of commanders stated that both Doma Shin and Alpha senshi were equal footing while they remained aboard the Dante Imbrium.

After that statement, the mixing pot of culturally-different races on the starship created its own unique routine; as the growing clan of senshi on the ship accepted new crew members of all races, species and sentience. This pleased XiN to no end, as her starseed's hidden power slyly influenced and warped reality – almost making life aboard the ship into paradise, where life was a positive, heart-pounding adventure. More often than not; many races of senshi who would never have normally met forged bonds of friendship, were reinforced when the events of saving the random distress of a planet or galaxy from evil happened.

With its crewmates growing richly in cultural heritage, the Starship continued to travel among the stars, ever searching for Zero Star.


	12. Scroll 11

_**Scroll 11: Iron Wing's Evil**_

Meanwhile, in a dark area of Doma Shin territory (beyond the line of Alpha Senshi controlled and known/mapped space), evil began to stir and plot once more. Having failed to kill their intended target with their agent; Dark-Star; the evil-thriving clan known as the Iron-Wings met once again. Various color-spectrum-named evil fae-type beings awaited their leader: the infamous and murderous Purple Iron Wing. With the successive failures of three evil agents – Dark Visor, Dark Mercury and Dark Star – the Iron-Wing Clan decided it was time for them to strike. Scarlet Iron Wing reported the series of events on the planet located within civilized space: Kinmoku.

The birth of the Star-Goddess - the Docca Gib'par Tar - finally came to pass; and the star-goddess rose up and defeated Dark Star; ending his reign of evil.

Purple Iron-Wing was immortally furious; venting her rage and killing several of her lesser kin. The beyond ugly and evil war-fairy commanded her subordinates to go out in the cosmos and begin the killing – something that would inevitably flush out the so-called Doma Shin Goddess. If anyone was to rule and be worshiped by the wildly-powered Doma Shin, it would be herself and none other.

With that order, the classic, ageless battle of good vs. evil churned the cosmic gears once again. The Iron Wings and their multiple agents and slaves dispersed into both Doma Shin territory and Alpha Senshi space and began slaughtering civilizations and doling out devastation across the universe. Of course, upon hearing about this, senshi around the cosmos fought back, fearing the return of Black Chaos - and yet another grand-scale war.

Centuries flew by and Alpha Senshi and Doma Shin races finally got their rears in gear and mobilized forces to fight back, declaring war against the dark forces that harassed them. With an older Golden-Galaxia taking command, she used her vast experience and knowledge in setting the universe up to battle the invasive evil from beyond. The war was ironically used to train Golden-Galaxia's heir and replacement: Silver-Galaxia – a dark-skinned individual hailing from a Pinwheel-shaped galaxy that was Kinmoku galaxy's neighbor

Revered Senshi Diamond; who was once the uncertain and doubt-filled woman found on earth, Chami Tsuikoe; became the go-between for the Highest Powers and Galaxia herself, efforts of fighting back quickly became second-nature to senshi spread across the cosmos.

The Highest Powers included Universe-sama herself; which no one but seven living souls knew of – Diamond-senshi herself, Hyper Bola & her sister, Para Bola, the left and right wing-women of Universe, a specially trained senshi dubbed 'Pawn', the senshi known as Time, the senshi known as Dream and another, unnamed senshi.

When it came time to access individual powers, Gold Galaxia and her intelligence brought up the fact that the starship dubbed the White Moon Dante Imbrium had gained incredible power and many notable senshi flying under its banner.

Gold Galaxia had never wanted to pull the Sol senshi or any of their allies into the celestial war - as her super-secret spies on Earth kept her informed of Usagi and the others' lives of peace – but couldn't deny the power of the White Moon ship. While arguing against using the Imbrium, several senshi pointed out that, yes even though the ship was registered under the Sol System's banner, the leading senshi on the ship, XiN, was noted to be extremely close in power to Sailor Moon herself and had the possibility of use.

With the order from Golden-Galaxia herself, the newly dubbed Star Imbrium became a critical strike-force in the offense against this new evil. The crew of the Star Imbrium sprang into action, transforming the traveling ship into a war vessel. With her mission to Zero Star, and reviving her fallen friends on hold, XiN naively joined the fight, thinking the enemy to just another mindless entity. Time marched on and events grew into a massive war campaign against an evil XiN thought would be like the previous evils she had faced. Only after checking on the Sol System; which was blessedly untouched by this universal war, did XiN decided charge defiantly ahead to meet this powerful enemy.

Landing in a star system that laid half under the enemy rule, XiN took a 150-strong senshi strike squad to destroy the rumored enemy outpost that was built there. It was there on the nameless planet that XiN finally met with the enemy. Green Iron Wing had lured the iconic senshi XiN onto bad grounds. Engaging in a one-sided battle, XiN's energy mixed with Green Iron Wing's mighty, evil-tainted evil and tore open a dimensional rift.

Watching as her strike team died under the chaotic stress of the rift in space, XiN cursed the hideous, laughing face of Green Iron Wing, vowing vengeance for her fallen comrades. XiN was then engulfed in the dimensional tear of which the energies had created and vanished, the portal closing on its own.

In orbit, the remaining crew of the Star Imbrium felt the loss of their closest friend and it was like an anthill up heaved. Being blinded by feral instinct and war-lust, some of XiN's closest friends – Staro Fox, Puck, Gleed, Fal'lon, Tal'lon, 13-senshi and Chartemis – became a formidable war-force, attacking anything that got in their way. Only with the help of some of Time-sama's agents and assist of Galaxia's best fighters did the senshi-crew manage to calm down and discover just what had happened to their beloved friend.

One of Time's elite agents – Chronos – informed the Star Imbrium that XiN was lost to the dimensions of Time & Space, and denied them the power, chance and knowledge to intervene. The crew was heart-broken over their lost leader. They knew their lives would be forfeit if they were to mess with the mysterious ways of Time & Space. All the Star Imbrium Crew could do was pray, continue their fight and seek vengeance on the Iron Wings…


	13. Scroll 12

_**Scroll 12: Dimensional Rifts**_

Senshi XiN awoke to find herself floating in what had to be hyper-space. The streaking, swirling masses of stars and iridescent-colored gases quickly disorientated her senses to the point of insanity. A masked senshi appeared to help qualm her overwhelmed mortal senses by created a small, stable island among the chaotic plasma of space. Introducing itself as Shadra Z – the body was androgynous – the masked-entity explained to XiN what exactly had happened.

The magical and unique energies that had been swirling about the planet that she had engaged Green Iron Wing on had clashed horribly with the output of energy that the battle had created. XiN's own unique and positive aura and Green Iron Wing's evil energy had sparked a cataclysmic celestial explosion – similar to the 'Big Bang' yet half as powerful – and had been rejected by the Universe, opening a rift in Space. Since it was shoved aside by the Universe, the 'Baby-Bang' had turned to the Silver Diamond to contain its power. Unfortunately, the power had stressed the meteoric diamond, shattering it; sending its shards across time and space.

The only chance that XiN had to return to her own dimension was to travel on the dimensional currents, follow the innate pull of the closest 'adamant shard', collect all the shards, form the Silver Diamond and use the Baby-Bang's energy to reconstruct a way home. Shadra Z then explained that XiN had only to pull the first adamant shard out of her chest to use as a compass, anchoring her to reality enough to remain sane and follow the pull of the closest shard.

Time's masked agent then gave a promise to give aid in any dimension that XiN need to pass into without trouble; such as knowledge of the dimensions, language barriers; or cellular/genetic make-ups. Shadra also explained that it was unknown just how many shards there were now; but as long as XiN had but one; she could find them all. Shadra warned XiN that many forces out there would also compete for the right to keep the shards – since they all had the power of the Universal Diamond Mantle.

The more shards XiN recovered and merged into one, the stronger the pull to the other shards would grow, leading XiN to the invested dimension instead of a random plane. Parting with a word of farewell, Shadra-Z left XiN on the stable, floating island of rock.

Senshi XiN digested the information for a near eternity; wallowing in grief, anger, confusion and despair as the island-like rock floated in the primordial starry soup. Having extracted the shard that Shadra Z had told her of, XiN sat motionless, staring at the small, iridescent shard until a passing white light took the shape of an elaborate door. The urge to open it knifed through the haze of negative energy and made XiN stand up to fulfill the need…

_**D. Rift Scroll 1: Inu-Yasha & Feudal Era**_

…Only to be flung to the feet of a red-kimono clad demon that stared down at her with annoyed, orange eyes. XiN was shocked enough to stare right back up into the orange orbs as her mind whirled with past knowledge – knowledge gained in a life on Earth that felt ages old. It truly was unbelievable; but Jiru knew herself in the Feudal land of Inu-Yasha. Unable to do much but join with Kagome, Shippou, the lecherous Miroku, the beautiful Sango and Inu-Yasha himself, she found herself traveling with the group and relaying her story to the skeptical band. Being accused of being a tricky demoness after the shards of the Shikon-no-tama – Jewel of Four Souls – XiN argued fiercely with the red-clad Hanyou (half-demon).

Only after being captured and having her only adamant shard stolen by hordes of demons; did the finicky Inu-Yasha help. Having tracked her stolen shard by scent, they followed it into a far mountainous region in which a demon dragon had settled in.

Jiru – whose nickname was Idiot – earned the hanyou's rarely-given respect when she used her growing priestess-like powers and tangled with Naraku, making the dastardly half-demon retreat; leaving behind the stolen adamant shard.

Upon claiming her first shard, she felt the unmistakable pull of a second adamant shard within the Era, and Jiru knew she needed to find that to move on. Inu-Yasha, however, had had enough and opted to follow Naraku's trail. Leaving Jiru in Kaede's training care, Inu-Yasha and company left in pursuit.

However, Naraku created a stronger demon to strike again at Jiru and, mislabeling Jiru's shard for another Shikon Shard, it attacked the village and stole Jiru away to his lair. The villagers were unable to follow the strong demon to save her. Refusing to give up her adamant shard, the demon killed her and took her shard.

Jiru was once again shocked as she returned to the living to stare up into cold, hard eyes as Sesshoumaru, Inu-Yasha's older full-blooded demon brother, ordered her to return from whence she came; branding her a demoness that fell from the stars. Jiru informed Sesshoumaru she would, but only after she retrieved her adamant shards.

Sesshoumaru, Jakken and Rin assisted her in tracking down the demon. Forging an unlikely and rocky friendship filled with deeply hidden respect on Sesshoumaru's part, Jiru managed to phase even the aloof dog demon by boosting his power. Upon finding the demon, which was an incredibly ugly incarnation of Naraku, Sesshoumaru proceeded to easily slaughter the demon who had the two adamant shards.

Jiru, unaware on how to move on and fulfill her begrudged promise to leave the land and return from where she came – had no chance of bidding Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Shippou, Miroku and Sango a farewell as she reclaimed her two stolen shards. The act of touching the second diamond shard created a force that pulled her back into the dimensional rift and towards the next closest Adamant Shard.

The only witnesses of her irreversible exit were Sesshoumaru, Jakken, Rin and Ai-Aun; all of whom merely watched as she vanished away.

It would be out of Jiru's sight and mind when Inu-Yasha followed the leads to confront his brother over the subject of a missing Jiru – a confrontation that followed a mere trio of days later…

_**D. Rift Scroll 2, Vearth and Monkey D. Luffy:**_

Having the bad luck of falling into the bully fishman Arlong's clutches, Jiru had to bide her time to wait for Luffy. When finally her hero came, it wasn't as exciting as she expected, but relaxed and invigorating. Joining his crew after Luffy freed both her and Nami from Arlong's grasp, Jiru came to enjoy the world of One Piece, or the planet named Vearth. Journeying with the Mugiwaras, Jiru slowly unknowingly forged an extremely strong bond with the pirate crew.

Falling in love with Luffy, his brother Ace, and swordsman first mate, Zoro; Jiru created a phenomenon known as the Red-Strand. The Red-Strand creates a string of condensed spiritual and emotional energy that attaches those who are destined to be together for life and beyond. Being unaware of the Red-Strand's forging, Jiru found her next adamant shard; which nearly broke her heart.

It was during a 'low-tide adventure', which took place after the Mugiwaras had freed the nation of Alabasta and left one of their friends – a princess named Vivi – behind, that Jiru found her lost adamant shard. Buried deep within an anomaly known as the Rainbow Fog, sat her petal-shaped shard. The fact that it was within this pocket of broken time/space gave the indication that it was time to do what she had to do – to claim the shard and heal the space/time tear.

After rescuing a few local, time-trapped kids, Jiru used the shard's energy to blast her trapped crew back out of the Rainbow fog. The way back to the proper time was opposite that in which she had to take. Sticking with the time-trapped kids, Jiru managed to evacuate all the haplessly trapped people into their proper times.

Having been unable to bid farewell to Luffy; Jiru had planned and written a time-capsule like letter in which the matured kids would deliver to Luffy in the future. Sticking around for a few more years and training the kids in the way of the Time-Space Continuum, Jiru managed to infiltrate the Marines and set the rescued children on a path that would unfailingly cross with Luffy's path in the future.

Then, after a few, brief meetings with legendary pirates (Whitebeard, Shanks, Gol D. Roger himself) Jiru finally brought herself to claim her missing shard and fuse it with the rest; opening a gateway to the next dimensional plane of existence.

_**D. Rift Scroll 3: Pokéarth:**_

Literally dropping in like a comet from the sky, Jiru made a painful landing in an underground cave. XiN had painfully busted through the bedrock and came to a stop in front of an odd, blue orb. All she did was gaze at it when masculine voices echoed throughout the cave. Her focus was more on her mild anger of landing and how much it hurt to bust through the ground into a cave of who knew how many feet underground.

Her complaints turned into surprise as angry, scary looking black and grey dogs came howling from a grey-rocky tunnel and surrounded her. Their owners, six red-and-black clad men, stepped into view wearing all too recognizable clothes. They were from Team Magma. The senshi nearly had a heart-attack as she knew where she was: Pokéarth. The things in front of her were Mightyena.

The team Magma people approached her, and threatened to beat her up if she didn't hand over the blue orb. She was clueless on how to proceed until an Absol and Rapidash appeared, warding off the growling Mightyena. The flaming unicorn beast turned to her, expecting a vocal response.

Jiru had been an avid Pokémon fan back on earth, knowing and loving to play the games. But it had been ninety or so earthen years since she had been flung into the Time-stream by Green Iron Wing and two hundred and thirty-nine years since she left Earth. She had been through so much; it felt like a thousand years had passed.

Jiru flung the hopelessly lost feeling aside and dug hard into her memory for an attack; any attack – Flamethrower and Bite. The two beasts in front of her did just that. The fiery-haired horse opened its mouth and launched a stream of flame at the grey and black Mightyena as Absol jumped forward to lock its teeth onto the remaining dog. But it was Jiru's first reality-battle and Team Magma easily overcame her; KO-ing her supposed two Pokémon and knocking her unconscious.

Jiru's return to the conscious world happened within a grey, metallic boring holding cell. Cursing fairly loud at the door, Jiru was upset at Team Magma; for not only did they steal her nearly complete diamond within her triangular brooch; they had left her cold, alone and restrained, but had hurt some poor pokemon who had no chance of doing anything else.

Unknown time passed within the day, and Jiru was nearing wit's end when the door opened and Team Magma flunkies handled her roughly and escorted her to their leader. Jiru was quite surprised to see the caged Kyogre along her escorted path. She was unable to do anything, however, as Maxie, the head of Team Magma, offered her a piece of the action. He dubbed her as the so-called 'Guardian of the Blue Orb'.

Expressing her denial in a way that merely made the Team Magma operatives laugh at her, Jiru was given an ultimatum: join or her pokemon would be severely hurt. It was here that she found out what had happened to that brave Rapidash and handsome Absol. They were restrained like her, and in terrible condition. Threatening to kill them, Maxie asked for her to help Team Magma to find Groudon. Jiru quickly accessed the situation and saw no alternative but to relent and give in.

Once she gave her word, the Magma Leader released her and gave her two pkmn balls to catch the Absol and Rapidash with. Welcoming her to the team, the head Magma then left her as she started asking about her stolen property; namely the jeweled talisman of her diamond. The Magma leader answered her that they had sold it for hot cash to help their Team Magma funds. Having the option of jumping the insufferable leader, Jiru took it and ended up being stuffed back into that grey little cell.

Things then became a blur as days came and went, until a Magma flunky finally came and released her. Only he wasn't what he appeared to be, as the Freedom for Legendaries operative member was currently in disguise. Lance, the fourth and final elite trainer of the Kanto region had heard her story of finding the Groudon Orb. Having been rescued, Jiru only could agree to do as Lance warned her to stay out of the way. Team Aqua was rumored to be threatening Team Magma's plans in the near future. Both teams were insane; as their quest to capture and control the Hoenn titanic beasts would not be tolerated. Team Magma already had Kyogre in a deep sleep and was searching for Groudon. Team Aqua, however, wanted nothing but Kyogre.

The Kanto Elite Fourth incognito was right. After being inducted into a flashy, yet imprisoned position by the Magma leader's side; Jiru would witness the titanic clash between Kyogre and Groudon days later. She would be used as a pawn in the Groudon search…and if she got hurt in the process, nobody would care.

However, those plans were thrown off as a famous trainer and his Pikachu interrupted the plot. When the Pikachu haplessly absorbed the Blue Orb, Team Magma became furious, and ended up using the innocent Pikachu to draw out the sleeping Land-King.

Things got dangerous as Pikachu's trainer tried to interfere, only to be thrown in the brig with her. After being saved by Lance once again, Jiru stood on the sidelines as Team Magma clashed with Team Aqua; which inevitably led to the titanic showdown with Kyogre and Groudon. Jiru was in awe at the very power the two legendary beasts possessed; nearly as much as a planet-level senshi.

Upon seeing Satoshi (Ash) rush into the battle to save his beloved Pikachu, Jiru felt the moral pull to help. Using the two pokemon who had been with her from the start – Absoru and Diamond – she helped Pikachu purge the negative emotions from the Blue Orb it had absorbed. The expulsion of the Blue Orb from Pikachu and the defeat of Team Aqua's leader – Archie – quelled the raging titans into a calm state. The involved trainers, Team Aqua and Team Magma all watched as Kyogre's Red Orb and Groudon's blue Orb broke apart, merged and dissipated into nothingness.

The fight was over and the orbs could no longer be used to control the titanic beasts. Jiru, Lance and Satoshi with his friends watched in awe as Kyogre and Groudon went their separate ways.

As the two teams were defeated and taken into custody, Lance and his pokemon helped Jiru quickly search for her Magma-stolen diamond-brooch. With her mind still consumed on replaying the land-sea clash between titans, Jiru could only stand numb as Lance introduced her to Satoshi, Brock, Haruka and her younger brother, Max. Having regained her confiscated diamond and brooch, Jiru had emerged from the battle unscathed; but not unchanged.

Jiru understood that there were powers here that she could only pretend to understand. After parting ways with Satoshi and his brave Pikachu, Jiru began her own Pokémon journey with the assistance of Lance. Using a gifted Dratini as her 'starter' pkmn, Lance took her to the Kanto Region and gave her a fake ID – a trainer who started in Lavender Town, the place of ghosts. Having Absol, Dratini and Rapidash, Jiru used her newly acquired skills to carve a niche for herself in the world. Her goal was to find the last adamant shard; which was somewhere on the planet known as Pokearth.

With Lance's guidance; Jiru quickly blazed through the Kanto region and earned all eight badges. Having a final show-down battle with Lance – leading to a nail-biting tie - Jiru parted ways with her sensei and headed back to Hoenn to search for any leads on her last adamant shard.

Having set her base of operation in the Hoenn Twinleaf Town, Jiru set forth with a new power-house team she had assembled in Kanto. Her active team of pokemon all came from the Kanto region: the Absol and Rapidash that she had from the start – their names being: Absoru and Diamond – the now-Dragonair named Drana she received from Lance, Koori the Dewgong, Link the Venusaur, Kyuubi the Ninetales, an Oddish, a Haunter, a Pidgeot, an Arcanine, a Starmie, a Scyther, Faev the Vaporeon, a Tentacruel and a young, tagalong Articuno.

Jiru quickly became a well known trainer; winning most her gym battles on the first try – she still lost battle, but used those battles to learn. She acquired the eight badges for Hoenn and made the hall of fame; along with her dear friend, Absoru. With all her accomplishments, she still had no lead on the last adamant shard.

Making a six-month long stop in Johto; Jiru searched the region for any unusual stories about adamant shards and found nothing. She used the Johto gyms to gather information and paid no heed to earning their badges; which was an odd thing to her numerous fan-club following.

Jiru, however, stirred up fame unintentionally; as she became a wonder of the Johto region as many odd things happened around her. Johto-based Pokémon flocked to her side; wanting to be caught. Species of rare and shiny Pokémon alike could be sighted more often in her wake.

However, she wasn't in the mood to play the Pokémon goddess and took only a handful of the monsters that sought her out:

Two Umbreon - one shiny, one not - named Espy and Espie; a Murkrow-hating Espeon, Jada; a strong, male Cyndaquil, Siyun; who ended up evolving into a Typhlosion; a crazy-headed Sudowoodo, Biino, who loved to roll in water; a dependable, life-time friend of a Skarmory, Eiko; a shy Magcargo, Bava who wasn't very strong but quickly became so; a nutsoid, battle-worthless Igglybuff, Igggy; and a reclusive Serebii.

Returning to Hoenn after giving up in Johto, Jiru became the same thing; only reverse roles. Jiru searched for certain pokemon; one could say she had the knack of finding the monsters she wanted. She gained valuable new friends in the forms of a fight-tough Torchic, a loyal Linoone, a proud Pidgeot, a skittish Swellow, a humble Gardevoir, a stir-crazy Crobat, a shiny Sableye, a fickle Mawile, another Skarmory, two Flygon, a trusty Altaria, a tag-a-long Shuppet, a crazy Luvdisc, and a wandering Milotic. Along with these and her old friends; Absol, Dragonair, she quickly used her new skills to research any news for the last adamant shard.

After a few years of regional traveling in the Sevii Islands, Orre, Almia, Fiore, Orange Islands, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Obliva, and battling; she finally found a lead on her last adamant shard. It was rumored to be with the aerial god of Hoenn: Rayquaza.

Following the single lead, she traveled to the highest peak of Hoenn and sought out the green behemoth; only to be the object of ridicule as the sentient dragon brushed her off like a gnat – as the dragon flew off with the adamant shard imbedded in his forehead.

Jiru trained all out, gaining the rest of the regional Isshu and Sinnoh badges before going after Rayquaza again. The fight was hardly worth the name as a sleeping serpent relinquished the shard with a snore.

Days passed as she had yet to merge the final shard with the rest of her diamond, having her Bird Trio – Pidgeot, Swellow, Staraptor – use Pluck to extract the adamant shard from the forehead of Rayquaza. Since then, she had used a Cherish Ball to house the final Adamant shard – which was the hold item of her Serebii. She wasn't ready to move on yet, and wasn't sure what would happen if she did merge it.

After another month of traveling, she met a pkmn trainer that really struck her as different; Shawn. It was in him that she finally confided in and the two became fast friends, evening began dating. Setting up a non-league gym, Jiru was one of the extra badges to be earned in the Hoenn Region.

It seems that where there is light, there are also shadows; with Shawn's help she managed to purify an older Satoshi.

After a brief run in with the remnants of Team Magma, Jiru felt it was time to fuse her last diamond shard to go home…


	14. Scroll 13

_**Scroll 13: Black Void's Fall**_

Finally the time came in which the spell set on her by Green Iron Wing had broken and Jiru's ever-searching crew had finally found her. Captain Staro Fox of the christened Star Imbrium traced Jiru's starseed to the planet of the Pocket Monsters - Pokéarth. With the powers and talents she gained during her dimensional flights: she was ready to take on the Iron Wing Clan.

She informed her crew about a few of the eighty planes of existence she had traveled as she retrieved her shards:  
>Feudal Era: Inu-Yasha's friendship and the power to purify demons. This increased her power.<p>

Yugi-Oh Earth: Yami Yugi's blessing and some power of the Millennium Puzzle. Increase of power.

Middle-Earth: The power of the Elves and being an Elf. Increase of physical stamina and long age.

Marvel-Earth (X-Men): Physical trials of how to protect the mind and mutant powers with Professor X and the X-Men. Increase of stamina and gain of multiple powers; such as inhuman speed, weak telekinesis, phasing and morphing objects.

Hyrule: The blessings of the three Goddesses and the Tri-force as well as combat with sword with Link and others. Mastery of multiple weapons such as swords, shields, slingshots and archery.

One Piece Earth: The power of the Accursed Fruit of Treasure Finding with Luffy and his crew; growing an irreplaceable friendship and physical stamina to hand-hand combat, gaining self-confidence.

Digimon Earth: The power of being and able to go digital; with the Digimon on her side always. The power to become digital information; the ability to control digital waves.

Dragonball Z-Earth: The power of Ki training with Goku, Vegeta and others. Getting three wishes from the Dragon Balls (her wish to return home was denied.)

Parallel Earths, 1-13: The dual friendships of more than one Sailor Moon and gang; along with other bizarre adventures

Dragon-World: In which she has down-time as an exile guarding precious life-forms.

Hakusho Earth: In which she masters her own spirit energy with the help of Yusuke Urameshi and his friends. Learning how to sense demons.

Tsubasa Chronicles: ?

Card Captors Earth: ?

Samurai X/Rurouni Kenshin: ?

Cowboy Bebop: ?

Final Fantasy: ?

Tenchi-Universe: Being trained in the elite forces of science, as well as Jirai-ian energy with Washuu always trying to do scientific experiments on her. (Washuu was a great deal of help to Jiru in understanding the ways of the cosmos and dimensions.)

Anthro Earth: Learning how to be anthro and being around talking animals the size of trucks.

Shaman King: Learning how to harness dead spirits as a fighting force.

Star Wars: Jedi training and mastery of the Force and use of the light-sabers.

Sonic X: In which she befriended the blue speedster; Sonic and came to understand the mystic forces of the Chaos Emeralds as well as her own diamond.

Bleach Earth: In which she befriended a Shinigami by the name of Ichigo, and learned to harness her Zanpakutou.

Hydro-Verse: The powers of elemental energies by some of the legendary senshi themselves and learning the legends of the Shin Elves and Drow Evils; the spirits that had been aiding her trips in the dimensions; learning the lore behind the meteoric diamond that she used, discovering that Shadra Z was the famous and powerful Senshi Time; learning that she was a senshi from the planet Xano in a galaxy far, far away, and hearing of the prophecy of the Doma Shin Senshi.

Pokéarth: The relaxation and fighting techniques of creatures and battle stratagem on the spur of the moment; gaining life-time friendships with pocket monsters.

The Imbrium crew had a sweet reunion, as the celebrated the return of their princess: Jiru. Staro Fox/Nami Tranko explained that they had hunted down and killed nearly all of the offenders that had been in league with the witch that had blasted Jiru thirty years ago. Jiru was thankful for that, but felt at least a few more were left. She informed the crew that it was their time for a final strike; and plotted the position with the information that Shadra Z/Time-sama had given her back in the Hydroverse.

Before they could leave from Pokéarth, however, one of their own was attacked in space; Senshi Gleed was the target of a massive planet-eater; a living organism that ate dead stars and planets. The Iron Wings were constantly plotting to kill XiN and the Star Imbrium crew. After a surprise rescue from a Deox, the pre-stage of Deoxys, Gleed had a new friend and Jiru was relieved to save the Pokéarth from an attack. The Imbrium stuck around Pokéarth for another month; partially to re-stock food and allow her crew a small, relaxing adventure. Then it was time to re join the war; with their strength at maximum; with XiN leading the charge.

Bearing down on the evil Iron-Wing's location like the plague, the Star-Imbrium wasted little time on the good stuff. Before, their pace was easy-and-explorative; stopping at planets for long periods of time; cruising galaxies to see civilizations, drifting in space, and enjoying the allure of alien cultures. But now it was over: XiN-captain was full out honked off that much of that peace and easiness had either been destroyed or erased. She had been jaded by Green-Iron Wing's evil blast and wanted to kick the….wanted vengeance. Baring down on the now-rampant evil, Jiru and her crew star-lined for the heart of it all: Purple Iron Wing.

They stopped only once for a week on a nearby planet of Galactic Acid, XiN took this time to befriend herself with the many additions to the Imbrium crew since her dimensional-disaster. Few of these included the planet's protector, Galactic Acyd (whose fame and name were well known throughout numerous galaxies for the 'galaxy' array of drinks she could make: from the most mundane: water, the most exotic: Tac'xih'jehs, to the most lethal and dangerous: her namesake: Galactic Acyd ((whose mere drop contains more concentrated alcohol than can be found on Earth)); Janaj, an oddity of a senshi that had nearly everyone protecting her past and identity and two closer-than-close senshi friends that XiN herself had recruited from a colorless planet: Jada & Uda.

Leaving the planet to go straight to the home base of Iron Wings, XiN and Shawn; who joined the cosmic war by Jiru's side, were flanked by a huge squad of the space equivalent of Elven Drows: black skin, white, starlit hair and shades of purple for eyes. One of them, Emperor Zharlyn, proclaimed himself to be XiN's father; which was more or less true for those who cared. The Space Drows pledged themselves to become the Star Imbrium's fleet. (Thus going from one massive starship to over eight hundred) The Space Drows became fast friends with the adopted daughter of their Emperor.

It was here that Jiru became privy to the fact that the shy, green-clad Janaj 'Pawn' was the heir to the Universal Seat of Power; aka Universe-sama's conduit. Jiru, only being used to being herself, found that holding such a hotkey of immense power could only go one of two ways. Chewing her crew out about taking such a person towards such evil; and having gained the knowledge of such clichés and temptations throughout her travels, Jiru knew the attack on herself and Janaj by Purple Iron Wing herself would come. Indeed it did, the minions of Purple Iron Wing managed to appear and capture Janaj.

XiN was with a frantic heart, and, knowing it was a race against the seconds, called upon the powers that few knew about. The Starship Imbrium had grown itself a sentient entity known as Senshi Star-Imbrium. Using a room that grew its own fabric of time and space, Star-Imbrium brought XiN into the finality of XiN's starseed powers. Educating XiN on just how powerful she was and how her power was greater when her emotions were on high and strong, Star-Imbrium allowed XiN tap into her power to become Docca Gib'par Tar again, the Vaunted-Light of the Doma Shin.

Golden-Galaxia came riding in with the forces of Kinmokian senshi and rallied behind the Star-Imbrium ship, with aide from all across the universe, Kinmoku and Doma Shin alike, to bear down on the forces of the now revealed Destruction, an agent of Death. A brief meeting between the powerful senshi; came the machinations of their enemy.

Shynev was known as Black Dead, the giver of _Death_ and _Destruction_. It grows on the despair of all life and feeds on the pain of the freshly killed. It excels at its work, is the leader of the Iron Wing Clan, and is the brains behind the works of Dark Visor, Dark Mercury, Dark-Star and Purple-Iron Wing. Shynev is the negative aspect of Universe-sama. If the plans of the Iron Wings were successful, they would unlock the barrier between Life and Death, taking away the distinction of life…one of which death would reign over all.

The Evil force of the Iron-Wings was making war on life itself, and if it wasn't stopped, well, it just needed to be halted before any more lives were lost and Black Death was set free. Making complete sense to most, the forces of good knew that this was a fight far beyond the likes of a single, Chaos-possessed Galaxia. The minions of the Iron Wings launched the attack as the Endgame began.

With the forces of good dealing with the battle pitted against them, the Star-Imbrium maneuvered behind enemy lines, seeking out the last of the Iron Wings; Purple Iron Wing. XiN, with her crew backing her up, pooled all her dimensionally gained talents to slip through the traps laid to find Janaj, and rescue her.

Finally, making it to the flag ship of Purple Iron Wing, XiN was quickly disabled by the thick, choking miasma of corruption and evil that permeated the air. With only her team of her strongest Pokémon - Absoru, Diamond/Rapidash, Himea/Gardevoir, Torque/Blaziken, Drana/Dragonair and Pachi/Pachirisu); XiN gave the evil entity who was gloating before her a choice.

With the clashing Aura of Purity that Jiru, pkmn and Shawn were emitting, Purple Iron Wing could only use the evil miasma to kill one person. Would it be the cowering Janaj who was bound and gagged, would it be the unknown powers of Shawn, or would it be herself, XiN, the Vaunted-Light of the Foreign Senshi, the Doma Shin. Against the protests of Shawn, Pkmn and Janaj, XiN sweetened the offer; whoever was chosen, would be the undisputed ruler of that race. Shawn stood for all free-peoples of the universe, Janaj for the Alpha Senshi race and XiN stood for the wild, unknown and untamed Doma Shin.

Apparently, to Purple Iron Wing contested no choice as the near-maniacal sorceress threw the weakling Janaj and raised the sacrificial blade to XiN's body; wanting to utterly destroy the Doma Shin first. It was the fated choice; seeing the future of the Universe sealed with the safety of Janaj and Shawn, XiN resigned herself to give in to the wild side. The chains that held back the power of XiN broke and surged forward; clashing against the evil blade and breaking it.

That was Imbrium's gift, the prophecy that Time-sama spoke of and the legend of the Doma Shin: that when the Foreign Light was offered freely and taken, the power that was held back by mortal limitations would break forth and shatter the power of darkness that threatened. XiN-sama, the Elemental Spirit of Mystic Ice would emerge.

With a glowing aura that rivaled Sailor Moon's own Heart crystal, XiN-sama quickly defeated Purple Iron Wing, sending the screaming evil back from whence it came. However, with the death of its main servant, the Black Dead revealed Itself in the form of Dead Iron Wing, the shadow of Purple Iron Wing. It was what turned the tide against Good, and XiN-sama used her still growing powers and safely sent the starships of all senshi and allies away from the galaxy that the battle raged in. It was then, with echoing cries of love and friendships, XiN-sama reached the peak of her power. Like the mysterious, ancient 13-sama/the Spirit of Fire, XiN-sama was an ancient force of power.

Formally labeled as Shinwiiy, XiN-sama used her diamond and summoned her celestial weapon: Culeswen and fought back against Death Iron Wing. The Epic Battle commenced. XiN-sama, remembering all the allies and friendships she had experienced since her awakening on Earth, called to all, asking for their strength. It was given and, with a final push of her rod, Shinwiiy thwarted the power of Destruction and won the battle.


	15. Scroll 14

_**Scroll 14: Victory's Reward**_

With her life given, used and spent, Jiru found herself floating in a white, wondrous place of space that was definitely not the galaxy she had just been in. She had little time to wonder as the white space took on a likeness of an open-air courtyard in mid-spring; the sun was shining as the noises of life sounded. It was here that Jiru finally met the purest of beings: Shinshiro-sama herself.

The three other goddesses; Shinto, Shinza, Shinvu, as well as Senshi Time, Cosmos Fairy and Senshi Diamond appeared. Senshi Diamond announced that the power of Death/Destruction was halted and put back in its proper place. When asked why Death/Destruction wasn't destroyed, Diamond-sama – the female known as Chami – explained that Death/Destruction was needed as a Core Balance to compete with the power of Shinshiro – only Life/Creation could truly defeat Death/Destruction.

The Four Great Virtues balanced the Four Great Evils:

Universe, Shinshiro (Creation/Life) – Shynev, Black Void (Death/Destruction)

Adverse, Shinto (Law/Free Will) – Shinkuro, Black Chaos (Chaos/Tyranny)

Triverse, Shinza (Love/Wisdom) – Shyneh, Black Hate (Hatred/Insanity)

Neoverse, Shinvu (Magic/Existence) – Shynust, Black Pain (Greed/Lust)

It was here that the Four Elves of Goodness spoke:

Shinshiro-sama introduced herself as Senshi 1, White-Star or Universe-sama. The leading Shin Elf complimented XiN on her performance as she soothed XiN's heart's fear. She went on to explain that the forces of good and evil are constantly at war, and at times, one side may find a way to gain advantage over its counterpart and tip the balance. Life is balanced by death; chaos by order, destruction by creation and void (or darkness) by light. She also stated, however, that the main eight cores were forbidden directly performing these acts; they had other ways of dealing out their lusts. They did so by using life forms. XiN didn't quite understand the explanations, but went with what the White Star said.

After resting a while, Diamond-chan told XiN that she had played her part well in this game, and it was over, Jiru could go home. The goddess-like entities all agreed to allow Jiru one favor/wish. However, if the wish came within certain parameters, restrictions would be set. Using her wish, it was heartbreaking for Jiru to choose only five of the lives that had been lost in the war and grant them life again; those five were to be: Hino, Rei; Kou, Seiya; Tsuki, Jeshi; Tomoe, Hotaru and Alan Treeling.

Given that the wish was selfless, Diamond informed XiN that the bonds she had forged during her journey would remain forever connected to her Starseed, and there would be a possibility of reuniting with those separated friends. Jiru's relief was complete as the Wish was granted. The beings sent the exhausted senshi back to the mortal plane, telling her that her time as the Shinwiiy was over and she could have peace again.

With XiN returned to her mortal shell and placed back on the Imbrium, the Universal Palace Zero Star Sagitarrious was closed. Senshidom, both known and unknown, celebrated their freedom, victory and the return of their hero; XiN. With her heart done with galactic adventures, the call was made to return to the Sol System. The Star-Imbrium was going home…


	16. Scroll 15

_**Season 3: The Neo Era  
>Scroll 15: New Senshi<strong>_

The Timeline had been erased, however the events that were know through Sailor Moon's daughter, Kousagi, still came to pass: the planet-wide Ice-Age that forced Usagi to use her Silver Crystal to virtually cryogenize the human population. Nearly eight hundred years passed until the sun was strong enough to thaw out the ice. (This ice was brought about by a mishap of both Halley's Comet and Hale-Bopp.)

During this time, while Sol system was on pause, a few select senshi; none having made contact with Sailor Moon at this point, stood to defend the Icy-covered Earth: Earth herself, and the newest additions to the Sol system planets: Eris, Haumea, Ixion, Makemake, Orcus, Quaoar, Sedna and Varuna. The planets of these newly awakened girls had lost the royal line who had ruled them during the Silver Millennium. So the celestial bodies chose new star-seeds to bear the titles; awakening the selected females from the cryogenized sleep. The future King's sister, Kimu or Senshi Earth, had the next eight hundred years to train and educate these newly chosen females to fit the role of senshi in the safety of Elysian.

The new generation of senshi had finally arrived. The Ice-Age had ended and the cryogenized earth awoke once more. The cold-sleeping population had dreamed their planet's hidden history and became aware of their long lost connection with the Moon Princess and recognized Endymion as Earth's king.

With the original senshi time-line erased, the Golden Millennia; the new timeline pushed onward with delightful results. Unlike the future the senshi had traveled to before when the Dark Moon Kingdom attacked, this future had more life and joy: all revolving around the newly christened Crystal Tokyo.

King Endymion & Neo-Queen Serenity had their long-loved daughter: Chibi-Usa Tsukino.

Neo-Queen Suisei (Ami) & Robert Prower had their daughter: Ren 'Maggie' Mizuno.

Neo-Queen Kaisei (Rei) & Kumada Yuuichirou/Chad had their daughter; Reina 'Dawn' Hino.

Neo-Queen Mokusei (Makoto) & Prince IO (Charles Yukino) had their daughter; Lei 'Naoki' Kino.

Neo-Queen Kinsei (Minako) & King Venus had their daughter: Miako Aino.

Neo-Lady Jeshi Tsuki & Prince Sunlin (Sunlight Knight) had their daughter; Riizaa Tsuki.

Neo-Queen Chikyuu (Kimu Chiba) & Knight Moon (Mokuuto Tsuki) had their daughter: Tonika 'Moriko' Chiba.

Neo-Queen Taiyou (Erinu Maku) & Chikyuu Priest Eos had their children: Larissa Sola & Daichi Maku.

Neo-Queen Dosei (Hotaru) & Prince Nys (Takeo Yamashi) had their daughter: Ayama Tomoe.

Neo-Queen Kaiosei (Michiru) & Neo-Queen Tenosei (Haruka) adopted their daughters: Miho Kaiou & Kally Ten'ou.

Neo-Queen Pluto (Setsuna) & Jed Tokiba had their daughter: Chiyo Meiou.

Neo-Lady Meumi (Senshi Nemesis left ruling to her younger sister) & Prince Charon (Yusuke Kuushi) had their daughter: Megumi 'Nydia' Yamachi.

Neo-Queen Shisei (Meghiri Yamachi) & Peruru (The Dream Fairy from the movie) had their daughter: Megin Yamachi.

Neo-Queen Xano (Jiru) & Trainer Shawn Hinoka had their daughter: Lash Setchi. (Lash's birth had happened on the watery planet of 12-sama instead of Earth.)

Artemis & Luna finally had that cutie of a cat, Diana and two others: Asteroid & Comet.

Stellar had found her true love in the form of Prince Sunlin's pet: Solar/Sunny. Together they had four kittens named Orbit, Artias, Bubbles and Sola.

The kingdoms of each planet have also been restored; from the glorious, shining, made-of-gold palace of the Sun to the mysterious, dark mystic, made-of-black-onyx & diamond temple-castle of the Nemesis Kingdom; each kingdom owing their alliance to the hubrid of a revitalized Earth.

Furthermore the planets of Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Nemesis were surprised to find a senshi for each of their natural satellites; as the planet-picked females were collectively called the Orbital senshi. In addition to the Orbital senshi; the new planets of Eris and Haumea (both of which kept to themselves, planetary-civilization wise) contributed their moons of Dysnomia, Hi'iaka and Namaka.

A generation of children grew up in a time of peace, befriending each other with the much of the same styles that their parents did in the past; with double-edged results. This much amused Jeshi when Neo-queen Serenity voiced her concerns of the younglings' tactics of hazing and cliques. Jeshi told Usagi is was all part of growing up.

Riizaa, like her mother before her, had been born before the Princess Usa (I'll use the name Usa for Chibiusa/Rini) had the age-old tradition of being the new knight for the next moon princess. Unlike, Jeshi, however, Riizaa encouraged flaunting of chores, duties and training, and instead promoted care-free fun and wild partying. The rose-eyed girl was quite a handful for the Lady of Moonlighte, not caring for old traditions, rigorous training or stifling rules. Riizaa still was very protective of Usa, but also aided in her growing and social skills as a sister would.

Usa and Reina, the child of Mars, hit it off at the age 150 (time proceeded slower in the Golden Millennia) and bickered like their parents. As with the past, the neo generation formed their own cliques; the Inner senshi and the Outer Senshi. The Far Senshi, Eris Haumea, Ixion, Makemake, Orcus, Quaoar, Sedna and Varuna retreated to their ruling planets, as they were aged the same as Usagi when she took up the Mantle of Sailor Moon.

Things went on more or less normally, with only minor troubles. (Such as Riizaa gaining her trademark facial scar when sparring against her mother; the Tangle-Move which the Far Planets were introduced to the public masses, creating a whole Pandora's box of paranoid and scientific conspiracies; the Stellar Effect, in which the magics of the young Xeme-princess turned earth's felines into humans and some humans into felines; and the Identity Crisis, which the Orbital senshi masses had their souls swapped with other Orbital senshi. Don't worry; they were changed back to normal.)

When the Neo senshi had their three-hundredth birthday; the Lady of Nemesis, Meumi Yamachi, birthed a pair of boys; of whom she named Diamond and Sapphir. This concerned Neo Queen Serenity as well as the Inner queens, as it seemed old historic-future was playing out again. Meumi promised that she would not let the past happen again and such and went on the raise her boys with love and kindness.

This opening Era of peace happened without XiN and her crew; she Jiru never knew the calm peace of carefree times. She was too busy fighting a cosmic war against the Iron Wings – painfully losing friends and gladly forging new allies.

The time of strife would trail the Starship Imbrium back to the peaceful Sol system like a lingering tumor…with XiN's return, the darkness would again slip into the cracks of evil hearts within the Sol System.


	17. Scroll 16

_**Scroll 16: Dark XiN**_

The year is 3800. The place is the Sol System; the starship Star-Imbrium has returned to the Sol System; victorious.

The captain of the ship, XiN-sama is in conference with some of the senshi hailing from the farthest reaches of space; the purpose was to pay homage to the brightest-shining Doma Shin senshi in their history. XiN and her crew had thwarted a great evil known as Black Death only half a hundred years ago. The act had awakened the heir to the Universe, known as Janaj, the green-haired offspring of the goddess-like entity known as Universe-sama. (The same entity that Sailor Card, or Chami had become the Diamond Talisman for.) The cosmic time-line had been restored/healed; after suffering greatly at the hands of Dark Mercury; whom had been an unwilling pawn in the cosmic-scale game of good versus evil.

As her crew and ship were in orbit around the newly discovered Eris, the crew and planet alike were blind-sided by a great blackness engulfing them both. This sent Eris-senshi and the Imbrium crew sending out SOS to Earth. Nothing could be done quickly enough, except a jettison of a single life-pod from the Star-Imbrium as the grand star-ship - the icon of hope across galaxies – exploded and then was consumed by the dark-space.

This shocked everyone, including Neo-Queen Serenity, who sent the Inner Senshi to investigate. The Inner senshi, the Solar, Terran, Mercurian, Martian, Vesuvian, Jovian and Nemesian kingdoms found only one survivor of the grand ship: its captain and their long-time friend, Jiru Setchi. Senshi XiN was in a shock-induced coma; and was unable to awaken. The queens Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus took XiN back to Earth as Nemesis, Sun and Earth stayed behind to analyze what just had happened; setting up a base on Eris.

The aftermath was horrid. The faithful crew of XiN that had run Starship Star Imbrium had vanished. Famous names like Staro Fox, ET Monarch, AO, Puck, Fal'lon, Tal'lon, Baradas, Piperdine, Charmody, Chartemis, Dar, Dove, Fauna Vu, Gleed, Jada, Uda, Mind Psi, Original Halfchance, Stolaris, Sun Falco, Watercress and Zathura were among the missing. Thousands yet still were dead; their lifeless bodies floating in space. The crew of over two-thousand were either gone or dead. The culprit was a space-life form known as a Planet-Eater. The Sailor Senshi combined their forces to tackle the rather mindless, simplistic creature. Driving it away from the Sol System, the Far senshi – Eris and her group – purified the creature and destroyed it.

Weeks later, Jiru woke up and was crushed by the death of her friends. Coming back to the Sol system, expecting to jubilant in seeing her wished for friends return to Life, XiN, raged at the whole universe's irony: she had saved 'Life' and returned the five lost Sol senshi back, and lost her dearest crew in return.

The grief-stricken senshi went on a rampage against Crystal Tokyo's 'pathetic' attempts to rescue her until finally she was overwhelmed and restrained by the irritated Orbital senshi and placed in a safe-cell room. From there, her shining, unique starseed quickly progressed to lose its light, which was a shock to all who knew her. XiN had lost her glorious position as Light of the Icy Star, or _Janeh'asm'Cand-driao._ Her mental state slid further and further into depression as her heart was torn to pieces by grief. XiN was never like Sailor Moon when dealing with lost loved ones; which would be the defining factor in what made XiN different from Sailor Moon.

It was then that the darkness started plaguing earth and Crystal Tokyo again, this time in the form of Senshi Darker XiN. Jiru Setchi had slipped so far into a state of grief and sorrow; that it was fertile for seeds of darkness to slip in and grow. Darker XiN relentlessly and repeatedly attacked the world at night; terrorizing helpless people across the many countries – never killing. These attacks went on for months until an aide from Kinmoku; the home of Galaxia, Starlights, Diamond and Kakyuu, appeared and told the senshi to stand down. The Senshi known as Dream Weaver Serenity had found the cure that could take down Darker-XiN. It was the young adult Lash, who was Jiru's daughter. Lash had been sent to Kinmoku after the cosmos war. The father, Shawn, had been sent back to Pokearth and mind-cleared to insure his safety.

The face of the aqua-green haired daughter shocked many, including Darker XiN. The face of her daughter had been the arrow of light that XiN needed and after being healed by the Ginzuishou, XiN was on the road to recovery…until the flow of time went on and the truth of the destruction of her ship was revealed…


	18. Scroll 17

_**Scroll 17: The Unloved Court's Rise**_

Long ago during the Silver Millennium, before Princess Usagi was born, a mysterious cluster of blackish-red stars in a darkish nebula was discovery just outside the borders of the Sol System.

Queen Serenity and her court all sensed something ominous about this strange, new nebula; but nevertheless all voted to send a small team of scientists to investigate it. The group was made up of a handful of representatives from every planet and Sol Kel's comet. This group was led by a brilliant and dashing nobleman of the moon Lord Demtre and his wife Demetria. At this time they had a young daughter, toddler-age, whom they brought along.

When the group arrived in the Dark Nebula, they found what appeared to be the remains of a destroyed planetary system with only one, intact planet left. This planet was like something out of a horror film. Despite the grandeur and mystique of this intriguing enigma, stumbling across the remains of a long since dead ancient society was unnerving for the expedition crew. It was nonetheless a scientific jackpot for those pursuing knowledge. For the first month, the team pushed to understand what happened and learn more of the world's history: of its birth, life and death.

The Lord's daughter Deva, being only four years old, got underfoot a lot and there were no other children to play with during this expedition. One day she was playing with some of her toys and accidentally smashed a tablet that they'd been using to attempt to translate some of these symbols. Her parents yelled at her angrily for doing this and she ran away from the safety of the camp in tears. While hiding and crying to herself next to a cluster of bramble she stumbled on a door.

She didn't think it was weird that there was a door in chains in the ground or that it was weird it was locked from the inside. She was about to go back to her parents and the rest of the group but gave into curiosity and just by touching the old lock it seemed yield to her curiosity. She descended further into the dark abyss and at last came to the bottom. It was a huge, ugly door with no way to open. The stone-carved writing on the door was too faded to read properly; but the strange creature/beast was still sharply defined. Deva, becoming more and more spooked by the door, was about to run with terror, when she heard a sweet voice emanating from the creature's carving.

Scared but curious she began talking and laughing with this new friend who apparently was the creature on the door. She asked it what its name was it, and it answered 'Enzi'. Enzi was the first friend she had for a long time. So this went on for awhile; she snuck off to meet her new friend and they talk their heart and souls.

Unknown to Deva, Enzi was a huge, black creature born from dark, wicked hearts. His appearance is different to all who see him; those who are looking at the dark reflections of their hearts. He was very charming and the more time she spent in this chamber with him the more realistic the carving became.

Finally, after yet another fight with her parents and the others of the group, she told Enzi she wished that all the cruel people go away. Much like the Wiseman corrupted Usa, Enzi had been waiting for this little girl to give him her heart. He said he could rid the universe of all who preach false love. That he was made strong by those who been spurned by the very thing that was supposed to be treasured most. He had been severely punished for attempting to truly rid the universe of those who abuse the power of love.

He could be set free but she needed to do something for him. He told her where to find a small black orb and she must hold it to her heart and swear to before loyal to him and give him her heart willingly. She did as he said and was transformed into a beautifully dark princess with great magic. Enzi's first batch of victims was the entire exploration crew; their love energy sucked into the orb.

Months passed and Silver Kingdom lost contact with the Exploration group as the nebula mysteriously vanished. Overtime Queen Serenity began to notice, as did the other planets, that people were disappearing from their homes without explanations. The only thing each missing person had in common was the fact they had left after a fight over love: outcast, lonely, self-pitying, spurned lovers; all people who hearts had been severely broken. Queen-Serenity's court opted to wait and see what would happen.

Years later when Usagi-hime was seven years old she pointed out a red-black storm cloud to her mother. It was during a turbulent solar storm that Queen Serenity had her daughter and Jeshi moved into safety. Jeshi had reported that she had saved Usagi from a black arrow that was fired from within the rose garden.

Queen Serenity, accompanied with the Moon Guards, then returned to the garden to face intruder and was shocked at what was found. Selenity never once forgot a face, but couldn't believe the face she saw now. It was Deva; the little girl had been a member of the Lost Expedition who had vanished twenty years ago. Being thought dead, the Sol Court had ceased searching for the people that had been sent to the Red Nebula. But no; there she was; like a dark version of the Moon Queen with a young lady with medium length bluish-green hair wielding a black crystal trident with wicked claws.

They called themselves: 'The Unloved Court' and their mission was to eliminate the Light of Love so that their master and protector Enzi could purify the false love and restore true real love to the universe. Needless to say a huge and long battle broke out and in the end Queen Serenity's love for her daughter won out. Driving off the enemy, Selenity could sense they would return one day.


	19. Scroll 18

_**Scroll 18: The Unloved Court's Fall**_

Jumping ahead to 39th century Crystal Tokyo and the Sol Alliance; where Jiru and the Star Imbrium had just returned from the celestial expedition, celebrating victory over the evil know as Black Iron Wing. Enzi and the Court launched their preemptive strike against the White Moon Kingdom and attacked the Star Imbrium. The Court's attack blind-sided the crew; and confused the Star-Imbrium and Sol Alliance; as the attack was set to look like a random event. It was not however; as the Court's mastermind 'Enzi' had his orders to take down the crew at all costs. Taking out everyone on the iconic ship, Enzi boosted the Unloved Court's power tenfold. He drained all the love energy of the galactic-traveling crew, killed the weak and enslaved the stronger senshi to his cause. The only one to escape this doom was the iconic senshi XiN; who was shoved into an escape pod by her acting second and dearest friend, Staro Fox/Nami Tranko. Having made the first strike, the Unloved Court pulled back for the next ten years, nurturing their power.

A decade later; after the opening of the Sol System Museum – a place where the senshi's history was open to the public and a shrine to the fallen of the starship Star Imbrium – is where the story continues. Usa (Chibi-Usa/Kousagi) is excited about starting 'high-school' with all her friends; new and old. (Lash, XiN's daughter, was new to the scene.)

She was also glad to be home after training in the past. Usa did indeed have a limited time in which she could time-travel freely. That time was over and she needed to live in her proper era. Here she has her own senshi team, the Neo Senshi, whom are the daughters of the original senshi. Usa had yet to fight a battle on her own without Sailor Moon there. She didn't want anyone to know; but she was afraid.

Usa was afraid that when the time came to protect her world, she wouldn't be able to; that she wouldn't be good enough; or that she'd never live up to her mother's legacy as the greatest warrior ever, nor would she earn the right to be the next Queen.

Her fears would turn out to be the enemy's strike-point. The Unloved Court had returned; though they were greatly diminished from their first strike during the Silver Millennium. Queen Deva as she called herself and her adopted daughter Delilah were all that were left of the original Court. Queen Serenity had eliminated the rest, however, Enzi had cultivated a new era of Unloved souls. Their main goal was to find the Light of Love and eliminate it; but until then, they had to settle for taking what they could get.

Taking black arrows tainted in the green energies of Malice, the Unloved minions – or Daomens – would find people with strong love energy and pierce their loving hearts. The target would lose their ability to love after all their love energy was drained and then serve the Court. The collected love energy would then be stored in the Dark Heart Orb to be 'purified' by Enzi; which would only be absorbed by the thing to gain strength.

The first target in Crystal Tokyo was Usa's friend and personal protector; Riizaa Tsuki. The first striker, Devi's daughter, Delilah, staked out a type of teen-aged rave 'playground' and used her magic to steal Riizaa's books to set a trap. Riizaa fell for the trap, not yet having her mother's uncanny sense of danger.

Delilah attacks Riizaa and Usa hears her screams. After becoming Super Senshi Neo Moon and making her 'I-will-punish-you-in-the-name-of-the-Moon' speech to Delilah; The dark Deva does something no other villains did well enough before; the villainous woman narrows exclusively on Neo-Moon's main fear, giving brutal hits to Neo-Moon's confidence. Delilah preys on the young girl's fears, doubts and weaknesses and taunts her. So every time Usa tries to fight back; she misses due to her own self doubt.

"Ha, Ha! You're truly pathetic. A cotton-candy head hero wanna-be. You're no hero and there is no way you can do anything to stop me, because deep down you know it's the truth. You're a second rate fraud." The statement did Usa in. With no Senshi Neo Moonlighte to play her Tuxedo Kamen for confident-boosting advice, Neo-Moon quickly lost the battle.

Usa got her ass handed to her as she tried desperately to save her friend, whose transformation to the dark side was nearly complete. Then Usa sees the full moon in the day sky. She prays to the moon to give her the strength and power to save this world and her friend. The Moonlight answers those prayers.

A beam of moonlight touches down before her and creates the new wand known as Moon Love Strobe. With her own Light of Love channeled through this new, powerful item, Neo-Moon is able to win the fight and save Riizaa.

Soon she and the rest of the Neo senshi are trying to figure out who their new enemy is and what they're really after. The villains, called daromens; are dark versions of the people they've enslaved before – the only difference in appearance were their all-black eyes and malicious personalities. Even with this information, the Neo Senshi still could not find any lead on where the Court might be staying; so they opt to wait for the next strike.

Weeks pass and Usa begins to fail in her classes. She would have dropped out completely if not for a couple new friends. Rosemary Jinkosu was a pretty young girl with rich red curls who always wore rose barrettes. She manages to boost Usa's confidence up enough to take pride in her work. Unfortunately, Rosemary's love for her friend made her a target for the Court; only this time it wasn't Delilah who struck. It was daromen-Ruka…the previous Senshi Chartemis; whom was the fiery, black-haired Ironsmith on the Star-Imbrium – one of the first external Sol System senshi to join with XiN.

The Neo Senshi showed up in the nick of time to battle and defeated the daromen-Ruka, saving Rosemary. To them it was experience for battle; but for Senshi Lash, the newest second gen senshi and daughter of XiN, her heart nearly broke as she saw her mother's lost friend; die on the wrong side of the fight. The attacks went on for the Neo senshi; as their friends and other people became targets and they played hero.

The attacks began to appear in other parts of the world; spreading the Neo senshi out; the daughters of Uranus, Neptune & Sun had to station themselves in England, Scotland, Wales and Ireland. Neo senshi Earth, Saturn, Lash & Pluto had to cover the North American continent and Mexico. Since the attacks had them spread out, it was inevitable that the Neo Senshi lost some battles and people.

It was in one such event, when Neo-Queen XiN/Jiru was escorting the Inner senshi daughters (Moon, Moonlighte, Mars, Mercury, Venus & Jupiter) to the local ice-rink to watch a young-teen-aged girl with the alias of Snow Rose train to become an Olympic champion figure skater. The Court struck again, as their target was Snow Rose; the love of and for her fans making her so. Only this time, a first gen. senshi was there to assist Neo Moon. Alas, it was no help as daromen-Nami, the long dead Staro Fox made the attack. Neo Moon and the Neo Inner made quick work of the defeating – and killing - the daromen, but the event left the Xanoian queen shattered.

This was bad news for the ruling queens, the first generation of senshi; as they heard the story from their children. Neo-Queen Serenity felt utterly grieved that Jiru had seen her long-lost friend fall as the enemy.

The following week was the hardest for Usa, as the Unloved Court gained enough power to move in for the kill. Launching a full-scale attack on Crystal Tokyo; everyone was in for the fight of their lives. Queens, Orbiting and Neo senshi alike joined together as Queen Deva and her daughter, Delilah, appeared; letting loose dark storms and daromen-plagued bodies.

Planning had obviously gone into the strike as the first wave was made completely of the fallen who once lived on the Star-Imbrium – the remaining senshi that were closest to XiN. The move was thought to be planned to cripple the Neo XiN Queen, ruling her out of the fight where her power would have made a difference.

The Neo senshi and Orbiting senshi were torn; some trying to rally the fallen Queen XiN's morale; others morally-divided over fighting once normal people who they had tried to save. But it was Queen Ami Mizuno/Mercury's announcement that the daromens were beyond saving, making the choice clear. So they all fought; the Neo Senshi leading the charge of Light against the Unloved Court's Darkness.

The fight bounced back and forth in terms of who had the upper-hand; the Senshi slowing gaining knowledge and strategy from the minds of Neo Mercury, Mercury, Sedna and Moonlighte. The plan was clear; the leading force of the Daromens was the dark queen Deva.

The Neo senshi had no clue where Queen Deva had vanished to; but it was too late, as the evil queen acting on Enzi's behalf, struck at her target. While the side of light was gathering intelligence, so was the side of dark. Appearing before Neo-Queen Serenity; Deva cackled as the Tainted Arrow of Death flew into the queen.

The senshi could only watch in horror as the blackened arrow slammed into their beloved Queen. The war of the daromens raged all around them, but their Queen had been the Dark Court's target from the start. Neo Moon fell to her knees as she watched her mother fall. The queens and Neo senshi left the fighting to the others: Asteroid, Orbital and Knights, as they gathered around the once Sailor Moon.

Things went from horrible to hell as the Unloved Court's true mastermind, Enzi, revealed itself. Having enough energy to take physical form; the dark, evil-filled entity filled the sky with thunder storms and negative energy; laughing his victory.

As their master had enough power to move freely, the remaining daromens quickly defeated the senshi, leaving only the Neo senshi to stand and fight. From Neo Sun to Neo Xeme, the young teenagers knew this was their battle to win; and turned to Usa to show them the way. Usa was trembling deep inside; the loss of her mother had shattered her growing confidence. The Neos asked her to defeat the oncoming darkness; yet Usa feared the outcome: was she strong enough to do this...or would the earth fall into darkness?

Her friends offered all their support as Riizaa told her princess to go kick evil's butt. Neo Moon nodded as she became Eternal Neo Moon (Neo Moon 5000) and flew up to face Enzi, Deva and Delilah.

In the climactic battle that raged for minutes, Eternal Neo Moon was weakening. She then began remembering all her experience in her life-time. From her youthful friendships with Hotaru, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Jeshi, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Meumi, Meghiri, Jiru, Mamoru, Luna, Artemis, Stellar, Kimu and Helios in the past; combining with her belief in Sailor Moon and her love for her present friends: Reina, Ren, Miako, Lei, Tonika, Larissa, Riizaa, Ayama, Miho & Kally, Chiyo, Megumi, Megin, Lash, Rosemary, Snow Rose, Alisa, Kel, Diana, Asteroid, Orbit and Blazer, Artias, Bubbles and Sola; along with the possibility of her dreams. All these became to flood her troubled heart; making her stronger. She loved each and every one of her friends; their mothers and fathers.

Most of all, Usa remembered the love for her mother: Usagi Tsukino both past and present. With this in her mind, her faltering control on the Mirai Ginzuishou became strong and true. With blazing light akin to the Sun, Eternal Neo Moon struck back with all her love and hope. This was it, and Eternal Neo Moon used the power to purify Enzi, destroy the Black-Love Orb and managed to set free Queen Deva and Delilah. With the light purifying the corrupt forms of the Dark court, the day dawned with crystal clarity.

Eternal Senshi Neo Moon had won using her love.


	20. Scroll 19

_**Scroll 19: New Destinies**_

Eternal Neo Moon returned to her friends and was utterly relived to find her mother awake and alive again. Breaking down in tears, Usa hugged her mother and let flow the fears of her recent battle. The other senshi were recovering as well, seeing the evil they were fighting destroyed and purified: all thanks to their young princess; Usa-hime.

However, the victory was bitterly laced as the purified daromens of the Star Imbrium appeared as hollow, broken bodies. The Orbital and Neo senshi stood and watched as the reunion between the defeated star crew and their captain unfolded.

Nami/Staro Fox explained that they had been attacked by the Unloved Court on that terrible day and had their love energy for Jiru drained. Pushing XiN into an escape pod was all Nami could do to save her beloved captain from the same terrible fate. Jiru forgave Nami, her inner clique (Puck, Chartemis, Et Monarch, Fal'lon, Tal'lon, Jada, Uda) and the rest; begging them to stay here. Staro Fox shook her head sadly and explained their time under the evil Enzi's control had erased all hope of being brought back to life like that.

They had done their deeds and told Jiru it was time to let go of the past and start thinking of the future; there were faces in the past that she was connected to. Jiru had old friends such as Fairydustmagic, Dreamweaver Serenity and her daughter to live for. Nami's spirit hugged Jiru farewell as the once-enslaved Imbrium crew's spirits faded away; letting the flow of destiny take them into its grasp.

Weeks after the celebration of Neo Senshi's public introduction; the Neo senshi were plagued by strange dreams; dreams of following a nameless; yet familiar queen. However, these strange dreams took a backseat to the training that they faced with the legendary Moonlighte Knight. Neo-Queen Serenity had relented to Jeshi's sense in training the young generation of senshi; in hopes that they could take themselves to the next level.

Of course; with the Neo senshi in their 'teenaged' years; they completely blew off the whole thing and went to parties. This went on for a year until Riizaa made her mother relent and back-off. The way she did it, however, left them both angry at each other and resulted in Orbo and Riizaa stalking out of the house.

Riizaa's friends were there for her as was Usa-hime; with a comment on how much the event reminded Usa of Usagi in the past. To make their friend feel better; they all went to Usa's favorite rave-party club to dance the night away.

However; that night, on one part of the world, was a full solar eclipse; in which the moon blocks the sun from the earth; putting the earth in total darkness. The Neo senshi never saw the attacking coming; as the mysterious assailant struck in the heart of the Crystal Palace; the living quarters of the queen. By using her centuries-old cunning and instinct, Jeshi's traps had managed to divert and relocate the attack to the Moonlight's wing of the castle; and thus fell under the swift, brutal espionage-based attack.

The girls found out the next day; as they returned to the Palace. Stellar, Artias and Sunny were in critical care, Sola and Blaze were dead. The Sol Knight was missing as was his wife; Jeshi. Neo-Queen Serenity was frantic; yet unharmed, thanks to the intervention of Jeshi's planned fail-safe protections. A country-wide alert was given; as the closest friend and guardian of the queen was missing and foul play was a definite.

Riizaa was crushed beyond words. Her mother was missing, possibly dead, right after their nasty fight. Neo Moonlighte begun to punish herself as days went by without a trace of her parents' whereabouts.

Nation-wide manhunts progressed futilely until top-class detective work uncovered clues which resulted in a dark-magenta haired Jeshi boldly entered the scene, trashing half of Crystal Tokyo; demanding to speak with the Neo-Queen Serenity. Things were frantic as the castle guards and national security – Pallas, Ceres, Juno, Vesta and Ida along with Jed's elite police force – restrained this so-called Jeshi and placed her in civilian arrest. The act got nearly every country's attention, including those on other planets.

A live-broadcast meeting was held in the Inner Crystal Sanctum – a place built in likes of the United Nations building where various leaders and heads of nations could meet in safety to discuss politics. Neo-Serenity's Court, Neo Senshi, Orbital Senshi, and selected leaders all gathered here to address the situation. By this time, two months had passed since Jeshi's disappearance and the world(s) held their collective breath to see what would happen next.

It took a squad of eighteen men working alongside the Amazoness Quintet to bring the crazy 'Jeshi' in. The woman had been held in the maximum security cell during the two days it took to organize the worldly meeting, no one was allow to open the cell door. Nonetheless, the woman looked remarkable like Jeshi; body-build, the way she upheld herself with pride, shape and haughtiness. But from the words from many mouths; she was _not_ Jeshi. Indeed; the others reluctantly agreed with the opinion as Neo-Queen Serenity wondered just who she was.

Political jargon and trials reigned in the meeting room until the senshi representing all of Jupiter's orbital senshi, IO, interrupted with news that the felines Sunny and Stellar were conscious and recovering from their wounds. The shy woman also managed to announce that Stellar had news retaining to the attack months ago.

The fake Jeshi took the distraction and went ballistic; attacking and cursing Neo-Queen Serenity. It took the efforts more than a few of the stronger senshi to pull the crazed woman off the queen. The others had gone senshi-mode and instantly created a barrier between the maniac and the national leaders. Words flew from mouths until the woman spewed out her own:

'WHERE IS MY LADY QUEEN NEPHERINA!'

The name brought silence into the room. Neo-Queen Serenity calmed her friends down and stepped forward to the unknown women. The fake Jeshi was securely restrained in the face of the noisy questions that the other attendants were shouting – think press conference of all the famous people today and the press.

'Why are you looking for Nepherinia?' Was Neo-Serenity's question; her voice rising above the clamor of all others. It was their cue to shut up or be put out.

'I am Kubia Kurotsuki. I am the paladin for Queen Nepherinia of the Dark Side of the Moon. I wish to know why my lady queen is not ruling this miserable planet instead of a stupid, blonde-headed fairy bastard.'

This statement gave uproar to most of the gathered there. Then things turned from chaos to pure rush as XiN's attending hand-maiden, Jarnsaxa – an Orbital senshi from Saturn – interrupted their meeting; crying out to the Neo-Queens.

'THERE ARE DRAGONS THE SIZE OF TOWERS IN TOKYO!'

This announcement made everybody want to see as they all ran outside; senshi, national leaders, queens and queen-hater alike – with Kubia securely restrained. Indeed, there were three, rather large dragons sitting in the Crystal Palace's main courtyard – unfortunately for the landscaping and gardens. The national Palace guards, the bulk of the Jupiter Orbital senshi and six Uranian Orbital senshi were all in a leery fight-position, creating an ineffective barrier between the Palace and the dragons.

The dragons, however - one a glistening silver and blue scaled lizard; the second, a clear, crystalline, teal-iridescent-colored serpentine beast and the third, grey-skinned and pink feathered avian beast – sat there; looking at the sprawling human mass with cool amusement.

'Ah, the Lady XiN of River XiN, we have found you at last!' The crystalline dragon spoke finally as the senshi, national leaders, press and dragons had a silent, five minute staring contest – it was the first ever time that anyone had seen living, breathing dragons.

"Zinryuu!" the XiN queen proceeded to tremble in a social image breakdown, to the shock of all there – ironically her meltdown was caught on tape and allowed all to be seen.

Adding more fuel to the fire was the group of alienistic beings that had stepped out from behind the dragons. The humans of the gathering went haywire, all rushing to be the first to interview these outer space visitors.

Those acting as guards to the national, worldly meeting quickly broke the pandemonium up, escorted the leaders safely to their rooms and declared that the trial of Kubia Kurotsuki was put on hold. With the world and planets still watching – thanks to the determination of job-focused camera-bots – the social meeting of the Tokyo Queen and the alien visitors was cordially broadcasted before Neo-Queen Serenity announced that the visiting beings would be received in private.

Taking another eight hours to reschedule meetings, sooth hurt feelings and giving endless, promising words to those who had their 'toes stepped on', Neo-Queen Serenity managed to finally set up a meeting for the alien visitors.

Being housed within the now cleared and refurbished Inner Crystal Sanctum, Neo-Queen Serenity gave full attention to the dragons and visiting senshi. Having talked among themselves, the alien females delegated with the dragons and decided that the dragons would speak first. With a nod from the pink-haired front-female, the dragons launched into their story:


	21. Scroll 20

_**Scroll 20: The Draton Star Society**_

Long ago, there was a small planetary system that had inhabitants whose cultural inheritance was as flamboyant as the wildest Sci-Fi novels. This race of sentient, tri-pedal beings were known as Funrl'sabi'ne. The inhabitants of the Terra-like planet, Grisghna, had many natural resources, including precious gems, metals and organics that would be traded to other planets; as such most sentient races are prone to evolve to.

Eras passed with peace until odd mutations began to appear in the genetic make-up of some of the space-traveling traders. The genetic make-up of the peoples changed, making them lust after physical pleasures of themselves and others. The DNA of their bodies needed a different type of nourishment: that of sexual energy.

In time they began known as sexual vampires, preying on others as species prey on lesser species. The planet-bound inhabitants finally couldn't subdue the mutated beings and accepted the inevitable, learning to coexist with the rampant blooming growth of the 'Suex'sabi'ne'. This change took place over two million years ago in a distant star system. Beings of that mutated race were often subject to weary and distrust; but they couldn't help it, it was in their nature.

(It is noted by certain sources that close proximity of a 'Suexpire' being can cause a rise in primal senses and overwhelm one's mind with lust, need and desires. Many Sith, dark users of the Force in some galaxies, often used this willingly to cripple objects of their own desires.)

It was from tainted 'Suexpires' that the Dark Star Lust sprang: an undercover religion of fanatical mutated Suex'sabi'ne that thrived on the exquisite energies: the rape of others, sexual tension and prolonged experience of the bodily pleasures or pains – feeding off the emitted energies of their victims. These groups of fanatical acolytes were looked upon with hate and fear even by their own, mutated race. Their ways were wrong and their hearts, full of evil passion.

After running rampant through the galaxies, these Suexpires finally found their master; an energy-borne star-entity that fed off their successes: Dark Lust. It was an entity so terrible and clever that often other evils fell prey to its tactics.

After thousands of years passively watching the Suexpires abuse the helpless, the good, unchanged Funrlings rose up and created a system of elite forces that fought back against this fanatical section of Dark Lust. They called themselves the Draton Star Society. Being an icon of hope to everything good, many different species of life-forms pledged their services to this Society. It was like a dream world. Dragons, star-fairies, senshi, royalty, aliens and mythical beings that were even known and not known on earth all came into the Star Society. All said life-forms agreed that the Star-borne Dragons, the strongest and rarest of all cosmic dragons should be their leaders.

As thus, the minority of unchanged Funrlings branched off and spawned yet another evolution of culture; building, functioning and growing into the cosmic-wide known force as the Draton Society. They often followed their own, obscure cosmic destiny, helping and intervening in many galaxies to save the forces of good and light.

It was during one of her dimensional-plagued trips that XiN fell upon part of a Draton Star operation on Kinmoku, (she was in her own universe again) that she was banished by a star-borne Dragon. It was here, per punishment, at a sacred stretch of river in a place called Rhydin; that she learned about the Draton Star Society and its history. Taking the duty of Lady XiN, of the River XiN, her banishment included her to protect the mythical, magical, rare, and delicate live-forms that the river's environment housed. In doing so, she befriended many mythical life-forms and beasts, including one dragon which pledged itself to be her soul-animal, a teal-iridescent skinned and black-feathered dragon named Zinryuu-Lavadragoon.

Zinryuu-Lavadragoon, Z-L for short, educated her on many sentient civilizations in space and true ways of the Draton Star, and its enemies. Jiru/Lady-XiN was very surprised to find out that her first arch-nemesis, Dark Visor, was one of the Dark-Lust members. Others included many of the corrupted beings she fought against during her dimensional journey.

It was during her punishment via investigation – for the Draton Society was oddly curious on how XiN managed to fall into such a critical operational location – that it was discovered that her starseed could be harnessed to control the energies that produced pleasure. Tests were performed – virtually – to determine just how XiN's starseed could do such a unique thing. After analyzing her starseed, it was decided that it could manipulate only the energies that XiN herself could command – which included elements such as ice, water, dreams, magic, mysticism, preconception and light. Given that fact, it was scary to guess how many dark forces could and would crave that kind of power manipulation.

Z-L was then instructed to educate XiN on how to protect and hide her starseed vibrations. The two then spent the rest of the hundred-year exile protecting each other in the River XiN area, exchanging life stories and bitching about the obscure aspects of the cosmos. The two parted part when XiN's sentence was finished and the dragon was sad to see XiN go…as the senshi moved on in her dimensional trips.

This brings us to the here and now. The Draton Star has just made contact with Earth in the 39th century. They senshi were just recovering from a massive attack that was led by the evil Enzi: a love-draining monster that warped others' views of love and turned them against it. The battle was won by the new set of senshi: the children of Sailor Moon and her friends; the Neo Senshi. However, things didn't stay peaceful or harmonic, as in the next few days brought them to another avenue of adventure.

The long lost protectorate of an early-day enemy of Sailor Moon, namely the Dead Moon Circus, came calling. The one-woman force wrecked havoc in the palace and then revealed herself in the following months. The aggressor was the lady paladin to the dark-side Moon Queen: Nepherinia. Kubia Kurotsuki was the equivalent of the legendary Moonlighte Knight, the lady protector of the Moon-Queen. If was presumed that Kubia had subdued and kidnapped the Lady Jeshi. However, before any start of action could be taken, another guard interrupted that there were dragons on the earth.

Dragons – Dialga, Palkia and Zinryuu-Hoshi – belonging to a higher force of cosmic order – the Draton Star Society – had searched for XiN…but they came not alone: another force known, universe-wide, as the Aurora Mercenaries were there to arrest two dark forces that had been rumored to be in the Sol System…

The pink-haired woman finally smiled as the dragons finished their story – a story that took three days to tell in its entirety. Sitting in the upper reaches of the Silver-Crystal palace – with Kubia firmly imprisoned – the Aurora diplomats rose to tell their story.


	22. Scroll 21

_**Scroll 21: Aurora Mercenaries**_

What probably is the widest known organized league of senshi in the cosmos had taken on the name of Aurora Mercenaries. Their leader was known simply as Emprincess Zoe-Auroris.

Having been born and trained on their home-world of Kinmoku, Senshi Auroris was one of thousands of normal-like senshi. Having mediocre powers and regular planet-protecting duties, Auroris lived in relative senshi-dom life for the next 3 thousand years; protecting and teaching life forms in the box-shaped-galaxy that contained her planet: Auroris.

That is, until the earliest form of Chaos-infected Galaxia attacked the galaxy, leaving only her pathetic starseed behind.

Auroris was furious, even though she had no clue why the glorious senshi leader would decimate her humble planet for something as invaluable as bright starseeds. Escaping with just her life, Auroris locked herself on the planet Aurora-Gold, along with the other unfortunate survivors of the attack: Aurora Silver, Aurora Iris and Aurora Gold.

This set of events created a league of senshi-bred mercenaries, who hired themselves out to the neediest, pure-hearted bidders – the feelings and emotions of Aurora Gold became jaded enough to rid herself of the urge to be a savior. During the next nine hundred years, that force grew and expanded until the healed Galaxia herself eventually became a political backer to the Mercenaries. The original Gold, Iris and Silver had long since died, leaving their ancestors behind to do the job.

Once the world had calmed itself over the appearance of the legendary dragons – the first time in Earth's history that dragons have appeared, the Aurora Mercenary trio – Aurora Gothica, Aurora Kable and Aurora Imbria – explained that they had been hired by the Draton Star to assist the Sol System in removing the negative forces of Enzi and the star-classed criminal Black Kubia – whom had a galactic record as long as the Milky Way's arm.

The trio of professionally exotic Mercenaries; having explained their origins and business on earth, got to work in arresting Kubia Kurotsuki and investigating the defeat of Enzi. The Draton Star dragons explained the connection of the Aurora Mercenaries and the criminal Kubia; and the reason of hiring out the proverbial 'bounty hunters.'

Kubia – in heinously long criminal records stating charges of intergalactic smuggling, illegal contraband usage, killings, fraudulent accountings, star rapings, civilization destructions and thievery notwithstanding - had solid evidence of her allying with the Dark Lust Society to launch an effort in crippling the Sol System.

Evidence was found the indicated Kubia had combine efforts with Enzi in a synchronized attack to cripple the protection of Sol System. The mastermind of the plot had yet to be fully uncovered, but it was enough to send a group of Draton Star agents to employ the aid of Aurora Mercenaries.

However, due to the victory of Sailor Neo-Moon, the plot had been thwarted and a confused Kubia retreated. It was Aurora Kable who mused that whatever it was Kubia was doing on Earth was possibly connected to the plot that had sent Enzi and Kubia to Earth.

Being impressed by the two moon descendants won out over such a powerhouse like Enzi, the Aurora Mercenaries granted the Sol senshi a free favor of goodwill that could be used in the future.

The trio of dragon, however, stated that their personal business in the Sol System had nothing to do with the Aurora Mercenaries and respectfully kept their distance as the trio of star-harden senshi swiftly cleaned Kubia's mess up. The Aurora trio produced satisfying results as they retrieved the full record on Enzi's attack; retrieved a pair of lost souls: Lady Jeshi and her husband, Komoku Moku, Erinu's brother and prepared to leave with the criminal Kubia after securely disabling her.

After a short, brief fare-thee-well, the Aurora Mercenaries left and the dragons, who, by now, were a planet-wide sensation for a nearly a month; stepped up, explaining their visit to the Sol System.

The higher ups in the Draton Society had it on good account that it was well past time for the Doma Shin resident of the Sol System to retire and allow the power of the Silver Diamond to pass on to her daughter, Lash Setchi, who then would be sent to train on Kinmoku to become the new Doma Shin Ambassador.

Met with much surprise and argument of the plausibility of that story, the three dragons gave a brief, long-researched story of the meteoric diamond that Artemis and Jiru had found long ago...the meteoric diamond that had become to be known as the Empyrium Silver Diamond.


	23. Scroll 22

_**Scroll 22: Empyrium Silver Diamond**_

The Rhhendyey is a sentient, self-aware organism; a carbon/diamond-based life-form that was once part of the Universal Diamond, also known as the Diamond Talisman. A bio-chemical reaction, however, set this small chuck of sparkling gem apart from the Mantle. History records indicated that the fist-sized diamond was separated from the talisman and hidden away from the mainstream knowledge.

The Rhhendyey, as its new name became; came back into use after Sailor Moon helped another senshi of the universe; Senshi Card or Chami Tsuikoe, find her destiny as the illustrious Star-Soldier Senshi Diamond. Sailor Moon had given the destined wielder, Chami, the self-confidence that she had lost when Chaos-Galaxia stole her star-seed, and take up the Diamond Talisman. So Diamond-senshi had returned the favor, giving the meteoric jewel to XN, thus planting early the seed of power to be used against evil far down the cosmic road.

The Silver Diamond itself has the ability to soak up any type of positive energy and store it for future use. Kinetic vibrations, positive emotions, spiritual and cosmic energy are only some of the wide array of energies it can absorb. Star-energy, energy that is radiated from the stars on a starry night, is recorded to be the main and largest part of the power stored in the fist-sized diamond. The Diamond Talisman, other Talismans and the Silver-Diamond were all borne at the beginning of Universe-sama's birth and the start of the cosmos; so its true age is unknown.

Unlike the Ginzuishou of Sailor Moon, the Silver-Diamond's power-storage far exceeds the upper limits of the crystal talisman. (Rumored to be 1000X more powerful depending on the situation). As sentient as it is, the meteoric diamond's style of life can be fickle at times and can camouflage itself to be perceived as weak.

It is rumored that the gifted owner can control the Diamond's power with the power spirit, mind, will, reactions and instincts. Due to this unique array of controls for the power, the Diamond has been known to transmogrify into items or weaponry: such as swords, shields, gloves, armor, pikes, staffs and etc. Also it has been recorded to be found in forms that mimic inanimate objects, alien flora, and even small, animalistic life forms. It once had been rumored to become a small, class-D star; the adamantine clarity of the body emitting energy like the stars.

The diamond, once linked to an owner of its choosing, shares a living, symbiotic bond. If the owner dies, the diamond can bring that being back into life; as many times as it wishes. The diamond also gives the user unlimited power at their disposal, as long as the body can withstand. In turn, the user shares the fullness of experiencing live and beauty. However, if the Diamond itself dies; or a strong enough force (very, very few in living creation) breaks the bond with the user, then the user can die the final death as well, with no hope of being returned to life. The choice of allowing the Diamond to bond with the Xanoian Senshi XiN, a life form able to withstand the brunt and lure of such power, was duly noted in the archives of Kinmoku. In short; the senshi that was Jiru came from far beyond the Milky Way or even known space. XiN was truly blessed as the user of the Silver Diamond, marking her as a different class of senshi.


	24. Scroll 23

_**Scroll 23: End of an Era**_

The announcement shocked all there, including the elderly Setsuna. But the Xanoian understood, deep in her heart, that such a gift marked her as more unique and separate than her Solian friends. The alienistic yearnings of her true, inner self began when she had launched her Zero Star expedition had signified that she was destined for something more than humanly possible – a starseed calling out to its native environment among the stars.

Discussing her hidden thoughts and feelings, XiN informed her friends and their daughters of all her adventures, down to the last details – starting with their first fight centuries ago against Dark Visor. Telling Usagi/Neo-Queen Serenity that even though her heart was in the right place, Sailor Moon's actions left XiN's starseed imprisoned and chained to the planet Earth. It was time to undo those chains, setting free the starseed that never quite belonged in 'tame' space.

XiN and her daughter were not of the Sol Alliance nor ever would be. With a day's worth of farewells and promises to Crystal Tokyo, Jiru Setchi and her daughter, Lash departed with the three dragons and left Earth forever…

XiN and Lash departed the Sol System in a small, insignificant starship that the Dragons brought for such use. After a few earthen days of light-speed travel, the trio of dragons reappeared to tell XiN it was time to shed her mortal shell and return to the Zero Cauldron. They stated that the Empyrium Silver Diamond, the Rhhendyey, was to be inherited by her daughter. Due to the ever forward march of Time; XiN's active role in the Universe was coming to a close and her starseed sang out for rest.

The two Xanoians, reluctant to give up their familiar lives, came to the inevitable conclusion; the daughter was to take up the role of her mother as the mother went peacefully into rest. The two had a long, tearful farewell and then surrendered themselves to the flow of time.

The trio of dragons performed a ritual that passed the Rhhendyey's power from Jiru to Lash. With the power that sustained her through countless years, years that transgressed the earthen time in which she was away – totaling nearly 3500 in record – Jiru's power faded into nearly nothing. With a heavy heart, Lash realized that she was the new Senshi XiN and thus, the heir of the Shining Star Foreign senshi – the Doma Shin.

Neo-XiN, along with the two dragons and their ship, departed from the Milky Way traveling towards the Kinmoku system; where the active Doma Shinian delegate – Shine-Panda – would begin Lash's training in the ways of the Doma Shin.

The third dragon, Z-L, bade farewell to known space, as its route took it past the Rim where the draconic friend of Jiru released the starseed of XiN into the wilds of Space, letting the unknown cosmic currents take it into its unfathomable mysteries.

Thus ends the era of the senshi known as XiN…


End file.
